


Useless

by LittlestAi



Series: Useless [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demons, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestAi/pseuds/LittlestAi
Summary: Reiji Kotobuki comes from a long line of powerful White Knights; famous for keeping the demons at bay. Problem? He was born with no powers and no talents. Even his own family has written him off as useless. That is until one day, he receives a bizarre Royal order: Assassinate the Demon King.How? Why him? The one with no powers? There's no way it can go well. He's easily captured by the demons. Only now it seems the Demon Lord Ranmaru wants to make the useless boy his servant. Will Reiji find himself useful to the king? Or thrown away again? Will the White Knights come to rescue him?





	1. Demon King

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a beautiful fanart of Demon Ranmaru. Fueling my editors love of RanRei. Buckle yourself in cause you're in for a long one.

Could my life get any worse? 

Probably not considering my arms are chained to the wall. All I can see is old bricks and wall of prison bars. Two guards stood at either side locked the door; just out of my vision. How did I get in here? How did I become a prisoner? 

Well, I was sent to sneak in and kill the Demon King. Why me? That I would like to know. The Royal decision to send me makes no sense. I am not technically a White Knight but my father is. Most of my family is a White Knight. Part of being a White Knight includes having powers. Even my mother has special powers. I’ve been told I am the only person in family generations not to have any. 

Not only do I have no powers, but I also have no talent. I am useless as a Knight. My sword skills are awful. I am too weak to fight. Not smart of enough to make battle strategies. But not only that, I’m useless to the town. I can’t be a builder, a blacksmith or even a baker. I am so useless that even my own family forgets I exist. I tend to just disappear. 

And that’s why they suddenly ordered me to invade the palace. Maybe they just wanted to be rid of me. Surely they weren’t really be counting on me to kill him, right? 

It didn’t take long for me to be captured. I didn’t even make it to the castle. Sneaking through the forest was a bad idea. Apparently, the demon army trains in the forest at night. It’s not like they found me in hiding either. I accidentally walked straight to them. Nothing is more pathetic than having the demon army burst out laughing than having them attack you. They laughed the whole way there before throwing me in the dungeon. I have never wanted to disappear more. 

Thud! Thud! 

What was that sound?

Thud! Thud! 

Are those footsteps? 

Thud! Thud! Thud! 

Definitely footsteps down the old stone stairs. The ones that lead to the dungeon. 

I could feel my heart beat shoot up. Who was coming down? What were they planning to do with me? 

“My lord.” 

There were two voices there. Was that the guards? Wait? My lord? Does that mean the Demon King is here? 

“So you’re the White Knight we captured, huh?” 

A tall figure appears within sight of the bars; opening the door. The Demon King was literally standing in front of me. He just stared at me with his arms crossed. To be fair, I’m just staring back at him. I’ve only ever heard horror stories but never seen him before. His hair was gray and spiky. One eye is gray and the left is pink with a glowing aura. His cloak was long and black; adorned with a pink shoulder cape. It’s covered in metal buckles and chains. Black gloves covered his hands as he reached for my face. 

“Not very sneaky are you? Either that you’re very bold.” 

His low voice rippled in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. 

“Go on, Brave Knight,” he teased; pretending like he is afraid of me. “Kill me.” 

I had no way of breaking my chains. He’s waiting for me to bust out with some great power and attack him. Well, he’s going to be disappointed. 

I made no movement at all. What could I do? 

“Aren’t you going to try and fight me?” 

“Nope.” 

“Huh?” 

I can’t tell if he’s confused or annoyed. His expression was unreadable. Maybe a mixture of both? With added boredom? Ah. That makes sense. That’s why he asked me to attack him. He’s bored; hoping I would put up a good fight. 

“Why not?” 

There’s some anger in his voice. I should watch what I say. 

“What is it you want me to do?” 

So much for that. 

He reaches out to grab the chain, slamming me back against the wall. He steps back and stares at me. 

“Are you deaf or stupid? I said fight me, didn’t I?” 

Way to go me. Always putting my foot in my mouth. 

“I can’t. After all, I’m in chains,” I replied; trying to sound tough. Hah. Even I want to laugh at myself. 

“Does your power not break chains?” 

He didn’t stop laughing as he unchained me from the wall. If I were an actual White Knight, that would be a stupid move. 

“Oh, I know! Your power must be some kind of weapon,” he announced as he snapped his fingers. He sounded excited as he pulled me to my feet. Well, I’m going to disappoint him again. 

Again, he’s waiting for me to lunge at him. That’s not happening. I’m just standing here; stupidly trying to figure out what I should do. 

“Wait,” he suddenly spoke; pausing as he leaned up against the wall. “You have no powers, do you?” 

That took him long enough. Now I have to admit it. 

“Nope.”

It didn’t even take a second for his laughter to start. He found it more hysterical than the army that caught me. 

“A White Knight,” he wheezed, trying to talk and laugh at the same time. “With no powers!” 

“Did you ever think I’m not a White Knight?” 

He grabbed my arm, pulling it up to reveal my family crest tattooed on my wrist. 

“Don’t play dumb with me,” he growled, tapping his long nail on the star. “Your star is gold. I know you’re a high ranking Knight. You must have some strong power that you’re hiding from me. That pisses me off.” 

Uh oh. 

“I’m not hiding it,” I answered truthfully. “That crest is a family crest. So I have a gold star. As does the rest of my family.” 

“So in other words, you’re useless?” 

Ouch. Hit the nail on head. 

“Pretty much.” 

His deep laughter sent more chills down my spine as pulled me even closer to him. He just stared me as he examined my face. His fingers felt cold as he trailed him down my cheek. I couldn’t move. His grip was tight. I’m not going anywhere. 

“I just realized,” he noted; his eyes piercing into mine. “Your eyes are different colours. Even among demons, that’s rare. Beautiful.” 

“Beautiful? That’s a first,” I replied; accidentally speaking my thoughts out loud. 

“Hasn’t anyone told you?” 

I shook my head; looking away from him. Or trying to. He forced my head back to face him. 

“They earned me the title of freak.” 

God dammit. What about him made me so honest? 

“Ah,” he sighed; rubbing my cheek with his thumb. “Children are cruel.” 

“Says the Demon King,” I rather stupidly teased him. 

“Wow,” he remarked; yanking on my arm. “Mouthy.” 

“It’s true though.” 

I seriously can’t help myself, can I? 

“Do you not understand the situation you’re in?” 

He pulled my arm; tossing me to the ground. 

“Either that,” he continued; stepping on my chest. “Or you’re really stupid.” 

Ouch! I had to bite my lip to stop my scream as he put the pressure on the chest. 

“Just because you have no powers,” he growled, digging his heel in my chest. “Doesn’t mean I’m letting you go.” 

Ow! I wanted to ask him to stop but I didn’t dare. It hurt to breathe. 

He moved his foot off but I felt no relief. Immediately, he crouched down with his hands holding my face. 

“I know you were sent to kill me.” 

His voice became much more serious and angry; his laughter quickly disappearing. Even his eyes were glowing with anger. 

“And you will be punished for it.” 

He grabbed my wrist; dragging me back to the wall. I could only watch as he put my chains back on. He wasn’t going to let me leave any time soon. 

Turning around, he walked down and relocked the cell door. 

“Get some rest,” he chuckled as he walked back up the steps. “You’ll need it.”


	2. First Day

Thud! Thud! 

Mmnnn...what? 

I opened my eyes to see a wall of prison bars. Oh right. That’s where I was. In the dungeon of the Demon King's palace. I’m surprised I even managed to sleep at all. I spent most of the night trying to get comfortable. Not an easy task when your arms are chained to a wall. 

Thud! Thud! 

Someone is coming down the stairs. Is it the king again? No, the footsteps sound much lighter. 

“Good, you’re awake.” 

That voice was smooth like freshly churned butter. Nothing like the rough voice of the king. 

A man appeared in front of the door. Was he a demon? He must be to be here. But he looked human, unlike the other demons I had seen. But then again, so did the demon king. 

His orange hair was long; a piece of it tied up on one side. His cloak looked similar to the demon king’s but with fewer buckles and no cape. Was he a general? It looked like he had badges. Though I didn’t know what they meant. 

He unlocked the door before stepping over to me. 

“His Highness wants to see you,” he announced as he took off all my chains. “Come.” 

He grabbed my hand and dragged me up; pulling me up the stone steps. I couldn’t even get the chance to ask him who he was. His grip was tight on my hands. Were they worried about me trying to escape? It’s not like I had the skills to do it. 

He turned the corner at the top of the steps, pulling me down a long hallway until we reached a large room. Tapestries hung everywhere and a large ornate rug covered the floor. At the opposite end of where we stood, was a raised platform with several steps leading to it. On it, rested a fancy silver throne with the demon king slouching in it. 

He pulled me up the stairs and told me to kneel before him. I just obeyed and kneeled as I looked up at the king. 

“I brought him, my lord,” he announced with a bow. 

“Thank you, Ren,” the king responded, glaring at me. 

“Ren?”

“He’s my lead general advisor blah blah blah.” 

“I am everything to you, Ranmaru,” Ren chuckled with a graceful bow. 

“Ranmaru?” 

Apparently, I really can’t keep my mouth shut. 

“That’s my name,” the king-Ranmaru muttered; rolling his eyes at me. “But it’s your highness to you. Understand?” 

I nodded; knowing better to say otherwise. 

“Good,” he mused, leaning forward in his throne. “Now it’s about you. You better answer my questions honestly.”

Again, I nodded. 

“Your name?” 

“Reiji.” 

“Reiji, huh,” Ranmaru repeated with a strange look of interest. 

“Family name?” 

That question came from Ren. 

“Kotobuki.” 

“Kotobuki,” Ren repeated; sounding very surprised and maybe a little worried. 

“What’s up, Ren?”

“Kotobuki is the third highest ranked White Knight families,” he informed Ranmaru with a furrowed brow. “I’ve seen one of their great soldiers on the battlefield.” 

Great Kotobuki soldier? Probably my father. 

“Show him your arm,” Ranmaru ordered with a growl. 

I pulled up my sleeve, holding out my wrist for Ren to inspect my tattoo. He traced the rope around the edges, following the harp before tapping on the star. 

“A gold star,” he muttered, letting go of my arm. “My lord, should we be worried about him?” 

“Nope,” Ranmaru dismissed him with a wave of his hand. “He’s completely useless.” 

“If you say so, my lord.” 

The king turned back to me. “Why were you sent here?” 

“You already know,” I replied; unable to bite my tongue. “To kill you.” 

“Who sent you?” 

“The knights, I guess,” I responded as I shrugged my shoulders. “I received a royal order.” 

“Why did they send you? One with no powers?” 

“Hell if I know,” I sighed; hoping not to get kicked in the face. “It doesn’t make sense to me either.” 

“Do you want to go home?”

That question surprised me. It sounded so genuine for a demon. But I’m not that stupid.

“As if you’re gonna let me go.” 

“Smart boy,” the king chuckled; leaning so his face was barely an inch from mine. “I’m going to make you my servant.” 

That sent a large shiver down my spine. Was it his words? Or how close he was to me? His expression I couldn’t read. Did he want to kill me? Use me on the battlefield? Make me clean? 

“Just because I’m useless as a knight,” I spat out nervously. “Doesn’t mean I’m any less useless anywhere else.” 

“You’re so mouthy,” he sighed with obvious annoyance. “I’ll have to teach you how to use it properly.” 

“He really is an idiot,” Ren mused, bending down to grab my chin. “I can easily train him for you.” 

“Nah,” he replied; crossing his arms. “I’ll do it myself.” 

I wish they wouldn’t talk about me like I’m not even there. 

“That’s too bad,” Ren sighed; standing back up. “I’d love to play with him. Alas, I’ll have to leave you to it. “

And with that, he walked down the steps and disappeared. Now it’s just me and the demon king. 

Ranmaru glared down at me; resting his elbow on his knee for his head to sit. 

“Are you really that useless?”

“I can’t even cook or clean,” I explained sounding really pathetic. “I can’t do anything.” 

“I’ve got myself a great prisoner,” he sighed; slouching back in his throne. “Well let’s see if you can bring me pleasure. You should be able to do that.” 

“Excuse me?” 

His face filled with annoyance. He grabbed my head and pulled me between his legs. His fingers kept a grip on my hair as his other hand pulled his cock from his pants. I could only watch as the large penis appeared in front of my face. My cheeks burned into a fire red colour as my mind stopped. What did he want me to do with that? 

“Suck it.” 

That order came in a low growl. 

I didn’t think I could get more embarrassed. I’ve never slept with a girl, let alone know what I was doing with a man. Is this what he meant by his servant? A cock sucker? Can I do that? Not that I have a choice. 

With red cheeks, I opened my mouth and placed the tip in my mouth. It’s such a weird taste. I’m supposed to suck it? Alright. I made a sucking motion. 

He sighed and pushed the back of my head; a bit more of his cock going in my mouth. Fearing his anger, I tried sucking harder.

“You really suck at this,” he groaned, twisting his fingers in my hair. He used his grip to guide my mouth along his cock. I had to fight choking as he pushed himself inside my mouth. I hated that feeling. The feeling of him pulsing in my mouth? Even worse. 

He pulled me off his cock and grabbed my hand; putting it around his shaft. 

“Stroke it,” he commanded; glaring at me. “Surely even you can do that.”

I moved my hand up and down; trying to find the right speed. Wasn’t he supposed to moan? He was completely silent. His face was flat. Clearly, I wasn’t doing it right. And that terrified me. I am of no use to him. What is going to do with me? If I can’t do anything? If I can't satisfy him?

My hand suddenly felt wet. I looked down to see a white sort of liquid on my skin. 

“You really are useless,” he sighed; still filled with annoyance. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped my hand before fixing himself in his pants. “What am I going to do with you?”

“You'd be better off to let me go,” I muttered, preparing myself for a punch in the face. “Honestly.” 

“Probably,” he snorted as he ran a hand through his hair. “Knowing your luck, if I ordered someone to kill you, you'd accidentally take the both of you out.” 

“You're giving me too much credit.”

“Maybe,” he yawned as he leaned back in his throne. “Get on all fours.” 

What now? What was going to do to me? 

I obeyed; putting my hands on the cold floor. 

He yawned again; stretching and putting his legs on my back. Oh. A footstool. Somehow an appropriate job for me. 

I turned my head to look at him. Asleep already. For the Lord of all Demons, he looked so peaceful. 

I tried not to move around too much as to not wake him. The room was silent. Well, aside from the loud snoring of the king. No one came in and out of the room. No noise of the servants or army. The silence was eerie. A big palace with no one around. Time could not pass any slower; unable to move with nothing to keep my attention. 

“I see his highness has found a use for you.” 

I recognized that voice. Ren? Where was he? I didn't see him. 

“That must not be comfortable,” he mused as he just suddenly appeared in front of me. How did he do that? 

“Not particularly.” 

“You'll learn soon enough,” he chuckled quietly. “He's more the king of naps than anything else.” 

He pulled me out from under Ranmaru's feet; quickly replacing me with a box. This clearly was not the first time he’s done it.

“Were you able to please him?” 

How did he know? 

“Considering, he told me I suck several times,” I replied with more embarrassment. “I'd say no.” 

He pulled me to my feet; suddenly pushing his body against mine. 

My cheeks burned like fire. I'd never been so close to any man. Or anyone. Not even the King. His body felt hard as he ground it against mine. If I breathed I could smell the scent of roses. It reminded me of my mother's garden. Not that I could think about home right now. Not with the demon general's hands on my ass and his lips barely a few inches from mine. 

“Damn, you're so adorable,” he muttered; feeling his breath on my cheeks. “I'd love to train you. You'd be able to satisfy anyone.”

“Nnnngh.” 

The voice of the king cut through what little air was between Ren and I. We both looked over to see him stirring. 

“Especially the King,” he whispered into my ear before disappearing again. 

Ranmaru's eyes flooded open as he let out a loud yawn. He stretched his arms up and looked at me. He didn't say anything about not being under his feet anymore.

“Man,” he yawned; stretching his arms forward this time. “That was a good nap.” 

He stood up and grabbed my hand; pulling me down the steps. His grip felt like it could break my fingers any second. Was he really that worried I would do something?

We walked past the dungeon door. So he's not putting me back in my cell? Where are we going? We just kept walking down the seemingly endless corridor. He didn't say a word. That worried me even further. 

“Keep your arm covered,” he grunted, pulling me through a large door at the end of the hall. 

We stepped out and I immediately felt a blast of cold air. Oh. We're outside. I glanced around my surroundings. It looks like we're standing at the back of the castle. It leads out to a large patch of dirt and decaying grass; cut off by a rusty barbed wire fence. Several demons stood with swords resting at their sides. Ren stood in the middle of the group; seemingly describing something to them. 

“Ah, you’re awake, my lord,” Ren called out as if he didn’t know it already. “Are you joining our practice?” 

“Might as well,” he snorted, rubbing his shoulder. “I’m feeling rusty.” 

“Very well,” he agreed, turning towards the demon group. “Prepare yourselves, men.” 

He walked over to us after chuckling to his men. “Well, your asses.” 

Ranmaru crossed his arms with a loud huff. His face was filled with even more annoyance than I give him.

“Could you not make it sound like that to the trainees?” 

Trainees? So this isn't the army. Makes sense. I didn’t recognize anyone from the night I was captured. So was this a training session? Please tell me he doesn't intend to make me fight. 

“It’s only the truth, my lord,” Ren mused with the most innocent yet guilty expression. “You will be kicking their asses.

“We both know that’s not what you meant,” the king barked as he unfolded his arms. “You’re such a pain in the ass.” 

“You would know best, my lord,” Ren teased with a sneaky grin.

“Watch it, Ren,” he growled; falling for Ren's obvious plan to rile him up. “I'm not afraid to punish you. Then again you'd enjoy everyone watching you too much.” 

“So scary,” the general pretended to whine as he took a step back. 

“As much as I would love to,” Ranmaru sighed with heavy annoyance. “We have an army in need of work.” 

“Disappointing,” Ren muttered, turning back to the trainees. “Try surrounding him. Not that it will save you.” 

Ranmaru turned to me like he suddenly remembered I existed. He gestured to the ground near the castle wall. “Sit there and watch.” 

He took a few steps toward the army before looking at me with the most mischievous grin. “If you try and run, I have no problem with hunting you down.” 

Shivers went down my spine as he walked to the trainees. If I even had a thought of trying to run while he’s busy, it evaporated immediately. I think I was more scared than the young men about to fight the demon king. There was something about that rough voice with that grin that absolutely terrified me. 

The trainee’s surrounded him; stupidly trying the offensive tactic. Even I could tell that was a bad idea. There is no way they could beat him with force. Not in a number that small. I’m pretty sure they teach that in the White Knight training academy. Not that I was ever a student there. 

Ren just yawned and walked over to me; sitting next to me. “Kids these days are useless.” 

“Says the one training them,” I muttered the first thing that came to mind out loud. 

But he just burst out laughing instead of punching me. “I see why Ran calls you mouthy. You just don’t learn to keep it shut” 

“Foot-in-mouth syndrome,” I groaned; mentally punching myself instead. “That’s what my parents call it.” 

“Your great soldier parents,” he snickered as he rolled his eyes. “Apple fell far from the tree, huh?” 

He must really enjoy teasing people. 

“Yeah.” 

“Is it really true you have no powers?” 

“Yes. Again.”

“Ren, they all failed,” Ranmaru called out from the centre of fallen soldiers-in-training. Shocking. 

“Yeah yeah,” he groaned, standing up and dusting himself off. “I’m coming.” 

I watched as he helped the trainees up; completely lecturing them on how terrible they are. Or how dumb they are. I’m pretty sure I heard Ren say that ‘Reiji could do better.’ Please don’t make me fight. I’ve been laughed at enough by the Demon King and his army. 

I looked up at the sky to avoid them glancing at me. When did it get so dark? How late was it? 

The wind had quickly gotten so cold that suddenly I’m shivering. It’s awfully cold for an October evening. I looked down at my arm to see goosebumps forming.

Huh? I could feel something around my shoulders. 

I looked up to see Ranmaru placing his cloak around me. When did he take it off? Did he notice I was cold? Better yet, why give me his cloak? 

His shirt was tight; revealing strong abs he had underneath the cloak. The short sleeves showed off his large muscles. Holy hell. Suddenly he looked a thousand times stronger. I'm now glad I didn't try to fight him last night. But all my mind could think of was how the fuck did the knights expect me to kill that? Seriously how? 

Watching him now was quite the sight. His strong arms guided his sword as he demonstrated how to swing it properly. Everyone but Ren watched him in awe. Actually, Ren was watching him but not with the wonder of the trainees. I could never make out what he was thinking. His expressions don't make sense. 

But fighting? Not my thing. So inevitably I'm getting bored. I'm just staring at the king as a bunch of young soldiers try to attack him. He's not using any force. It's so effortless. And that is almost terrifying to think about. 

I held the cloak closer by holding it; bringing it near my face. It helped to bring me a little warmth against the cold breeze. I didn't notice the scent until now. It smelt pretty nice. Sort of a warm musky smell. Was this the scent of the demon king? Actually, now that I think about it, the Knights often describe demons as stinky. But Ren smells like a rose garden. The cloak even smells nice. Now I wonder if all demons smell good?

“Reiji,” Ranmaru announced as he walked over to me. “We're heading back inside.” 

“Yes, your highness,” I replied politely as I stood up. 

“God, it's cold out here,” Ren muttered as he joined us; taking my hand. 

“I’ll leave you to it, Ren” the king muttered as we followed him inside that long corridor. He stopped in front of a door I didn't recognize. “If you still want what we talked about, you better not even try anything on him.” 

With that, he continued down the hallway. 

“So mean,” Ren whined after him. “Well anyway, come on in.” 

He opened the door and pulled me inside. It's a bathroom. A pretty large one, too. One wall was a huge mirror with stools in front of it. The other side rested a fairly large bathtub. What were we doing in here?

“You can start stripping,” Ren mentioned as he bent down at the bathtub. “It won't take long to get the bath going.” 

“What?” 

“You can't bathe with your clothes on,” he lectured; suddenly sounding like my mother. 

“I'm taking a bath?” 

“Correction,” he said as he came over to me; pulling the cloak off my shoulders. “We are.” 

“We?” 

“Yes, we. Now strip.” 

I couldn't wrap my brain around this as Ren took off his cloak. He took off his shirt and folded it; placing it on a table in the corner. I didn't realize how tall he was until now. Maybe slightly taller than the demon king. But definitely taller than me. I wouldn't consider myself tall in the slightest. 

He's definitely got some muscle, but not as toned as the king. I'm not sure lanky is the right word. But he's skinnier than the king. That said, he still looked like he could put up a hell of a fight. 

“Like what you see?” 

Oops. I've been caught staring. 

“Nope,” I muttered; turning my head to hide the colour in my cheeks. 

“Oh dear,” he chuckled as he stepped closer to me. “You're just too damn adorable. Now let's get these off.” 

He put his hands on the hem of my shirt; pulling it over my head without giving me a chance to argue. His fingers pulled apart the button of my pants; forcibly sliding them down. It all happened so fast; taking only seconds. I couldn't do anything. 

“See, was that so hard?” 

Considering I have my hands covering my balls, I would say so. 

“You didn't need to-” 

“You wouldn't have done it,” he snorted; pointing to the tub. “Now get in.” 

Without another word, I climbed into the tub. The water felt so nice and warm after being out in the cold wind. But it still felt so bizarre. Being the prisoner of the demon king---in the bathtub. 

Ren climbed into the other side of the tub. He stretched out his legs next to mine; his toes brushing against my hip. It tickled a little bit. 

“This is weird,” I blurted out as I stared at the man across from me. 

“What is?” 

“I don't know. A White Knight prisoner in the bathtub with the Demon King's general?”

Ren snorted; running his wet hand through his ginger hair. 

“Oh, are you calling yourself a White Knight now?” 

“Nope. Definitely not.”

He chuckled and looked at me. “But to answer your question, it was the king's idea.” 

“Really?” 

“Mhm,” he continued. “He was worried about you getting sick after being out in the cold. He hates dealing with sick people.” 

“Did I need to bathe with you?”

“You're still a prisoner,” he teased with that smooth voice of his. “We have to keep an eye on you. Though I'm surprised. You had the opportunity to run tonight and you didn't move at all.” 

“I'm not dumb enough to think I can outrun the demon king,” I snorted; shivering at thought of his threats. 

“I don't know whether to call you smart or an idiot.” 

I just laughed to get out of that conversation. He's already called me an idiot before. I don't need to hear how stupid I really am.

Ren was quiet for the first time since I met him today. I gathered that he likes to talk. But now he's just staring at me. It's too awkward. I don't know what to say.

“We should get out and dried,” he said eventually, standing up and getting out of the tub. 

He handed me a towel. “Wrap this around your waist and sit on one of those stools.” 

I did as I was told, sitting on the stools in front of the mirror. Ren could be seen in the reflection; drying himself off and getting changed. He seemed to be looking for something in the back of the room. I heard an “aha!” before he walked over to me. 

He took another towel; rubbing my hair to absorb some of the moisture. he picked up a brush and started to work through the damp tangles. I could watch him as he did; feeling some embarrassment. The demons spoiled me more than my own parents. 

He suddenly stopped; staring into the mirror. 

“What?” 

“I just noticed, your eyes are different colours,” he noted; his usual teasing voice gone. 

I immediately looked down; not wanting him to see them in the reflection. There's a reason I always wore hats back home. 

“Don't hide,” he whispered as he grabbed my chin so his face was close to mine. “They're beautiful.” 

I tried to turn my head and deny it but he wouldn't allow it. 

“Among demons, that's a sign of great power,” he explained in a voice that could make a young virgin melt. “Yours is even more beautiful than the king's.” 

He's too close. Again. I could feel his words on my skin. On top of that, he's complimenting me. How is this worse than being laughed at? 

He let out a sigh and pulled away; finishing detangling my hair. I'm pretty sure he muttered, “it's a pity” under his breath. 

“You can get dressed now.” 

I practically jumped out of my seat; dashing to the table with my clothes. I couldn't handle being naked with a man for another second. Not wasting time, I yanked on my pants and threw on my shirt. Ranmaru's cloak rested at the bottom of the pile. I picked it up and studied one of the buckles; trying to figure out how to return it to him. There's no way I could just thank him for it. 

“Here,” Ren mentioned, grabbing it from my hands. “I'll return it to him.”

“Thanks.” It was all could think of to say. 

“As far as I'm aware,” he said as we left the bathroom. “His Highness doesn't have any plans for the rest of the night. Let's get you back to your cell.” 

“Okay.” 

Honestly, I was relieved to get away from everyone. It’s been a long day; a long embarrassing day. 

I followed Ren back down the old steps to the dungeon. He raised a brow but said nothing as I walked into the cell myself. Mostly I was just being obedient. 

“I assume you're going to behave and I won't need to chain you up?”

“I'm not going anywhere.” 

It's not possible for me to escape. I shouldn't even bother trying. It would only end in disaster. Or me roasting over an open fire. 

“What a good boy you are.” 

He chuckled as he locked the cell door; still laughing as he headed up the steps. 

God, What a day. 

I don't even know what to think. The Demon Lord's words still echoed in my mind. I'll make you my servant...I have no problem with hunting you down… 

They still sent shivers down my spine. How long could this last? I cannot fight. I cannot please him. I cannot do anything. How long until he decides I'm useless? How long will this pathetic life last? 

Sleeping in the cell wasn't any easier without the chains. The floor was cold hard and hard; the stone tiles scratching my skin through my shirt. There was just no getting comfortable. I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. To make matters worse, I couldn't get his voice out of my head. 

“Are you awake?” 

Nnnngh...Was that Ren?

I tried to sit up; rubbing my temples as I felt dizzy. 

“Good, you are awake,” the voice continued. 

The figure soon came into focus. It was indeed Ren. He stood outside the door, wearing nothing but pants. His hair looked dishevelled. Was he asleep? Why was he here? I didn't even hear him come down the stairs. 

“His Highness is calling for you. Hurry up.” 

His smooth voice from earlier sounded much rougher. He opened the door and gestured me to follow him up the steps. 

“What time is it?” 

“Almost two,” he groaned, walking past the throne room. 

Uh oh. 

“Why would the demon king call me this early?” 

“Dunno.” 

Something tells me he does know but doesn't want to deal with my questions. Best I just shut up for now.

He opened a door in another corridor; starting the ascent of a long spiral staircase. Great. I'm not looking forward to having to climb these steps often. My body is already sore from sleeping on the floor. 

“I've brought him, my lord,” Ren sighed as he knocked at the door at the top. He opened the door and pushed me inside. 

“Thank you, Ren,” Ranmaru replied; sitting up in a large ornate bed. 

“Yeah, yeah, just don't wake me again.* 

With that, he disappeared; leaving me alone with the Demon King. I just stared at him awkwardly. What do I even say?

“Come here, Reiji,” he ordered but his voice seemed softer than earlier. Was it because he's tired? 

I took a few steps towards the bed; trying not to shake with nerves. What did he want me to do? 

“Lay down.” 

He patted the empty space of his bed. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me,” he barked, crossing his arms. 

Was it just me or did it suddenly get warm in here? My face felt like it was on fire. 

The King's scowling face melted away as he chuckled at me. “You're too adorable to be a man. Are you sure you're not a girl in pants?” 

Pretty sure. Sadly not the first time I've been asked that exact question. Minus being called adorable.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the bed. I landed face first into one of his pillows. At least this way I could hide my embarrassment. 

I could still hear him laughing too. The bastard. 

“Look at me.” 

The way his voice ordered me I couldn't deny. 

“Your face is so red,” he teased; cupping my face in his hands. “It's tempting me.”

That only intensified the burning in my cheeks.

I suddenly felt a sharp prick on my neck. He had bent his head down; gently biting my skin. I tried to cry out in pain but my voice disappeared. No sound would make its way out. 

“Relax,” he chuckled, pulling back to face me. “I'm not planning on hurting you. At least not tonight.” 

That didn't make me feel any better. Actually, it only terrified me further. 

“Why did you call me anyway?”

“Oh yeah,” he mused as his thumb rubbed my cheek. “Because I was cold.”

“What does that have to do with me?” 

“I noticed every time I touch you,” he explained; pulling me into his arms. “You're always warm.” 

“Woah.” 

He wasn't wearing a shirt so his abs pressed against my torso. His grip was so tight around me. He's not letting me go at all. 

“Your Highness?” 

Nothing. 

I tilted my head up to look at him. Asleep already. Well, at least this was more comfortable than the dungeon floor. 

Great. I've been promoted from footstool to the Demon King's Teddy Bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a bad blowjob proved more difficult than I thought.


	3. Talent Searching

I was definitely wrong. 

Sleeping with the demon king was not that comfortable. He held me so tight for the first hour or so. But I quickly learned that he shifts around a lot. His grip loosened around me, only for him to roll on top of me. His body pressed against my back. Kind of hard to sleep when you feel like you’re being crushed. At least he didn't stay there long. 

But now? It feels so cold. I curled up in the blankets; pulling them over my head. Wait. There's room for me to move. When did he leave the bed?

Opening my eyes, I couldn't see him anymore. The room was empty. Just me. It was dark last night so I couldn't really see the room. The bed was huge; four large posts surrounding the frame. I didn't realize earlier that the sheets were silk too. Fancy. 

Two tables sat at either side of the bed. Nothing but a dagger rested there. Was that for me? In case I tried something in the middle of the night? Or an invitation for me to try?

On the other side, a huge armoire rested against the wall. Bigger than any I had ever seen. Though I shouldn't want to know what was inside it. It belonged to the demon king after all. 

But seriously, why is it so cold in here? 

Even with the blankets up to my chin, I'm shivering. 

I rolled over; using my freedom to stretch before curling up in the blankets. Oh, I didn't see that door before. I wonder where it leads. 

“If I was your lover.”

Wait? Did I hear a voice? Singing? It sounded like the king's voice. Could the king be singing? Demon king singing? Really? 

Is it strange that I want to hear more? 

The door swung open and the voice had stopped. Ranmaru stepped out rubbing his dripping hair with a towel. And nothing else. 

Even though I had seen it yesterday, it didn't stop my cheeks from burning. But before I could even close my eyes or roll over, I hear. 

“You're finally awake.”

Nope. Nope. Nope. 

I pulled the blankets over my head; burying my face into the pillow. There was no way I could face him. Or well, not his face. 

He came and sat on the edge of the bed; grabbing the blanket and pulling it down. 

“What's the matter, Kotobuki?” 

God, I hate when people refer to me by my family name.

“Reiji.” 

Well, I tried to say but it was muffled by the pillow. 

“Oh, what was that?” 

“Reiji.” 

Again it was muffled by the pillow. 

“Speak up,” he snorted; forcibly flipping me over to see his face. And of course, the rest of him. 

Was it possible for my cheeks to get any redder? 

His hand cupped my face so I couldn't look away from him. A mischievous grin was practically painted on his face. He's clearly enjoying my embarrassment. Even though it's entirely his fault. 

“What did you say?” 

“It's...Reiji,” I choked out; struggling to say it with him staring into my eyes.

“Don’t like being called by your family name, huh?” 

I nodded my head as much as I could between his grip. 

“Probably since you are nothing like them.”

Obviously. Thanks for reminding me.

“Are you sure you're not a girl?”

He moved his hand to my chin, quickly placing his hands at either side of my head. Crawling over, his body hovered above mine. He stared down into my eyes with a sneaky expression. His lower half touching against my waist. My cheeks burnt like they were on fire. I couldn't look away. 

And definitely not down. 

He lowered his head down; whispering into my ear. 

“Maybe I should take a look?” 

Nope. Please. His naked body is pretty much flat against mine. And I couldn't take it anymore. 

He must have noticed my expression. “What's wrong, Reiji?” 

“YOUR DICK!”

Oh no! Did I just yell at the Demon Lord? 

Actually, did I just yell dick? 

The king rolled over, falling on his back as he burst into laughter. It almost sounded like he was howling. He's absolutely tickled pink. Even his eyes were tearing up. 

I don't think I have ever been more embarrassed in my entire life. 

“Your dick,” he wheezed between his uncontrollable laughter. “Your dick he says!” 

That's it. Back under the covers, I go.

He couldn't stop laughing. Not for several minutes. He lifted up the covers, coming closer to me before letting it cover us.

“Did you want my cock that badly?” 

“NO, I DO NOT!” 

My embarrassed yelling only seemed to make him laugh even more. Well, at least he's not punching me. 

“You're seriously too cute to be a boy,” he chuckled; finally sitting up in bed. 

Did he have to say boy instead of a man? Only demons could compliment and destroy your self-esteem at the same time. Humans couldn't care less about how you felt. 

“I see why Ren is interested in you,” he continued as he stood up; walking over to a closet. 

The blanket had shifted down when he got up; his muscular back in my view. Don't look down, Reiji. Don't look down. 

He grabbed some clothes from his closet, standing at the foot of the bed to get changed. His butt is right on my eye level. Was he doing this on purpose? 

I pulled the blanket back over my head; getting cold anyway. My body aches all over. All I want to lay here under the covers. Until I remembered who this bed belonged to. 

I felt the bed dip with the pressure of him sitting next to me. 

“Still hiding your blushing?” 

“No I'm just cold,” I replied, only telling half the truth. He didn't need to know that I'm still dying of embarrassment. 

“I'm not surprised,” he stated, pulling off the blanket. “Look outside.” 

Lazily, I got up and looked out the window. Everything was coated in a relatively thick layer of snow. It all looked so white for October. If you peered far enough, you could see the demon town. I didn't realize how close it was to the castle. 

“That's a lot of snow.”

“Explains why it was so cold last night,” he chuckled; wrapping his arms around my waist. “At least you kept me warm.” 

My cheeks flared up as he nuzzled me under his chin. I couldn't turn around; not showing what he did to me again. For a demon, he's awfully cuddly. 

Either that or he's just messing with me. I’m guessing the latter. 

Anyway, what was that noise? Was it my stomach? Oh yeah. I hadn't eaten since before I left own. Hopefully, he didn't hear it. 

He did; chuckling as he pulled away. His hand grabbed mine as he started dragging me down the spiral staircase. 

We continued down a hallway to yet another door I didn't recognize. He pushed me inside the door, following behind me. Several female demons stood around a long counter. One stood by an old-looking stove and another sitting at the table with a paper list. They all turned and bowed as soon as Ranmaru walked in. He dismissed them with a wave of his hand; telling them to return for dinner. Were they the royal cooks? 

Ren was also sitting at the table; winking to the ladies as they left. An empty plate and glass of water sat in front of him. 

“You're finally awake, my lord.” 

The king pulled up a chair across from him; leaving me to stand behind him. “He didn't want to wake up,” he announced like he wasn't the one who kept me up all night. 

“Oh did you decide to keep him up after all?” 

“Nope. 

“Pity. I wouldn't waste time if I were king.” 

“You never waste time for anyone,” Ran snorted and crossed his arms. “Do you think he's earned his meal?”

“Humans need to eat food,” Ren lectured, crossing his arms as well. “Just like we do. Though I don't think he eats as much meat as you. He's too skinny.” 

“But he is a war prisoner, technically,” the king argued in return.

“Well if you want him to die or can’t find any use for him, don't feed him.”

“He is pretty useless,” he mused, not even looking at me. 

Useless? Not a footstool or a Teddy Bear? Or a toy he liked to tease? Ouch. 

“I'll take him if you don't want him,” Ren added as he stood up from the table. 

“Yeah right.”

“Pity, my lord.” 

Ren left the kitchen without another word. The king turned and looked at me. 

“I have an idea. Make me something and I'll let you eat what you made.”

Did he forget that I said I couldn't cook? Was he testing me to poison him? Or would he really just eat anything?

“In that case, we will both starve to death,” I muttered in tired defeat. It's not like I was exaggerating about my cooking skills. 

“Show me anyway.” 

That was a very clear order. Oh well. He's gonna be the one to regret it when I accidentally set his castle on fire. Yes. That has happened before.

He directed me to a small pantry, telling me to make whatever I could. If only I was brave enough to serve him an empty plate. It would be an accurate depiction of my abilities. Well, I better get to work. What could I make? 

There seemed to be a good variety of ingredients. Eggs, bread, a few different vegetables and a lot of meat. I spotted some chicken hanging among the meats. My mouth started watering at the thought of my mother's famous chicken. It was the last meal I had. She made it for me before they sent me off. Since it was my favourite food. A tinge went off in my heart. For the first time, I felt like I wanted to go home. 

“You gonna make chicken?” 

I turned around, seeing him peering over my shoulder. 

“Naw, I was thinking of my mother's chicken.” 

“Oh?” 

“She pounds it out, coats in flour and cooks it in boiling oil,” I explained; why I don't know. “It's so crunchy outside and soft on the inside. She's famous for it.” 

“That actually sounds amazing,” he agreed before leaving the pantry. “Hurry it up.” 

What else does she make? She makes me eggs a lot. Or that toast she makes me. She tried to teach me once. It didn't go well, but hey might as well try that. 

Okay. I remember I need bread and eggs. 

Smash! 

I immediately I dropped an egg before I could even pick up the basket. Great. I'll clean that up later. For now, let's get everything to the counter. 

Somehow I managed not to break any more eggs on the trip. I got the bread. Now, what to top it with? I saw some fruit in the pantry. I could cut some of that up. Hopefully. 

He told me where to get bowls and pans. I remember her cracking eggs into the bowl. 

Okay, Reiji. You can do this. 

I hit the first egg on the counter and it immediately smashed everywhere. Okay too hard. I tried a second egg on the side of the bowl; cracking it into the bowl. With shell. But hey I could pull it out, right? Several eggs, shells and mess later, I got some in the bowl. 

Slice the bread. I could do that. It's not evenly cut but I did it. What next? Oh right. She put it in the bowl with the egg to soak. I put the bread in the egg bowl. If it has to soak, I guess I can cut the fruit now. 

“Are you gonna be okay with that knife?” 

“Expect blood. There's a reason we have dull knives at home.” 

There is something about him that makes me say too much. 

I managed to cut the strawberries with only a minor cut to the finger. My mother would be so proud. 

Now for the hard part. Putting the pan in the stove. We have a similar oven at home but that doesn't mean I know how to use it. 

I opened the door and placed the pan inside. The first Slice of bread immediately went up in flames. He came up behind me; smothering out the flames. 

“Maybe I shouldn't trust you with the stove. You'll probably burn down my castle.” 

“Sadly I have caught our house on fire before.” 

“Okay, I'll handle the flames,” he announced right after that sentence. “You tell me when to pull it out.”

I watched as he put in a new pan with more slices of bread in the stove. How was he unaffected by fire? 

“That looks about right,” I mentioned, watching it and trying to picture my mother's plate on our table.

“Alright.” 

He pulled it out of the oven and put a few slices on a plate. I took the fruit I cut and topped the toast with it. It didn't look quite like my mom's but it wasn't black like the first one. 

He took the plate and sat down, immediately taking a bite. 

“What do you call this?” 

“Toast,” I thought out loud, trying to remember. “I'm not sure it had a name. She's always made it for me. But I don't think I ever called it anything other than just toast.” 

“Idiot. Sit.” 

He patted the chair next to him and I took that seat. Holding out his fork, he stuck a piece in my mouth. 

Bland. It just tastes like egg. Nothing like hers. But edible. 

“Is it bad if I admit this is the best thing I ever made?” 

Not to mention, I didn't actually cook it. 

“Right. Won't put you in the kitchen either.” 

“I told you.” 

“Still the food you described sounds amazing,” he added before eating another bite. 

“You could probably bargain my life for her chicken,” I chuckled but the laugh is not genuine. Would she actually feed the king to set me free? She's probably having the time of her life without having to worry about me. 

“Chicken is more valuable,” he snorted; staring at me. “She wouldn't agree to unequal trade.” 

He's got me there. 

“Eat.” 

He pushed the plate with the other toast towards me. I'm surprised he didn't give me the black one. Though I didn't think I had earned the meal in the first place. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, I devoured the toast. 

The king finished his plate without another word. It seemed like he was lost in thought as he stared at me. The more he watched me, the redder my cheeks turned. I had to look away from his gaze. I already hated being stared at. But it's terrifying if it's the eyes of the Demon Lord.

“What?” 

I couldn't hold it back anymore. 

“Hmm?” 

He seemed to come out of his reverie. 

“We'll try cleaning next,” he suddenly announced. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Well you'll be,” he chuckled; reaching over to pat my head like a child. 

“I told you I can't.” 

“Gotta find a use for you,” he snorted, pulling his hand back. “Otherwise, I'll have to kill you.” 

I gestured to the burnt toast onto the counter. 

“How’s that working out for you?” 

“True. Killing you would save me trouble.” 

His laughter sent a shiver down my spine like it was the most terrifying sound I have ever heard. My heart began to race but my mouth moved even faster. 

“Come at me.” 

I really am fucking stupid. Why would I say that? 

Only he didn't come at me. He didn't move. The kitchen was filled with silence. 

That is until Ren burst out laughing in the doorway. The king couldn't hold it in any longer; his laughter roaring over Ren's. The general hunched over as he held his stomach. 

“What an idiot!” 

He had to wipe tears from his eyes. I'm surprised Ranmaru didn't tip his chair over. It sounded like neither of them could breathe. 

“He must have a death wish!”

I shouldn't even try to argue that after what escaped my lips. My mouth and brain give each other the silent treatment. 

“As fun as it is my lord,” Ren interrupted, trying to stop his laughter. “But you are needed.” 

The king went from chuckling to groaning in only a few seconds. 

“Alright, let me get the idiot busy and I'll be right there.” 

“Yes, my Lord.” 

Ren left the room quickly before the king turned to me. “You're gonna be cleaning while I'm gone. Start with those dishes.” He pointed to the plates on the table. “I'll send the maids to tell you what to do. You better listen to them well.” 

“Yes, your highness.” 

With that, he left the room. Two female demons quickly appeared in his place. They handed me a cloth and a bucket of water. Neither of them said a word; just gesturing to wipe the plates. 

I damped the cloth, wiping the plates clean. The last plate slipped out of my hands. One of the maids dove down to catch it before it broke. The other one wiped her brow as if to say phew. 

Well, that saved me from getting in trouble with the king. 

The maids motioned for me to follow them out the door. They led me out to the bathroom that Ren and I took the bath in last night. One maid filled a bucket with water while the other gestured for me to wipe. I'm guessing I'm to wipe down the whole bathroom. 

Actually didn't he say to listen to them? But they don't talk? 

The maids watched me closely as I wiped out the inside of the tub. Clearly, I wasn't doing it to their standards. They repeatedly gestured for me to do it again. And again. This repeated for all the surfaces in the bathroom. 

The taller maid tapped the floor with her foot; pointing to the rag. Scrub the floors. Got it. 

They sat on the stools while I got on my hands and knees. Sighing, my hands moved in circular motions as I scrubbed the floor. Surely I can manage to clean the floor, right? It's not that hard, right? 

I made my way back to maids on the stools; finally standing up to stretch. 

“That's done,” I informed them as they stood up; walking towards the door. 

I turned to follow them but my foot slipped on the wet floor. My body fell backwards before I slammed into the floor. The still full bucket tipped over, covering me in soapy water. 

“Ouch, that hurts,” I groaned as I stood up; my back aching.

Great. Not only do I need to rewash the floor but I'm soaking wet. 

One of the maids ran over to me; patting my arm like she was asking if I'm alright. She seemed genuinely concerned about me. For a human, she never met before. 

“I'm fine. Just wet.”

The other maid hurried over to a shelf; returning with two towels. She handed one for me to dry off. I used it to pat some moisture from my clothes. It's not like I had spare clothes to change into. She bent down to wipe the puddle but I stopped her. 

“It’s alright,” I assured her as I patted her shoulder. “I made the mess so I'll clean it.” 

I took the towel from her and wiped the floor; finishing the bathroom without another incident. 

On to the next room. We went down the hallway to another staircase. It wasn't like the spiral staircase leading to the king's tower bedroom; just a straight set leading to another floor. At the top of the stairs sat this very ornate door. Something about it screamed Ren to me. 

As soon as I entered the room, the smell of roses hit me. This was definitely Ren's bedroom. It was filled with more decoration than Ranmaru's. Many paintings of unclothed women, human women, hung on the walls. In the center of the room was this huge bed. The wood was a light colour with engraved vines wrapping around the posts. The whole thing was covered by a sheer red canopy. It looked rather imposing just by its elegance. 

One of the maids pointed to the unmade bed. Okay. I can at least make a bed. She went to a closet, pulling out a fresh set of bedding. I put my hands on the sheets and pulled it off the bed; placing the new ones on. The maids gave me a thumbs up when I finished. Well, at least I could do something acceptable. 

They pointed to the clothes on the floor. Alright. Pick up dirty laundry. Got it. I picked up Ren's shirt off the floor; recognizing it from yesterday. Along with the pants. I tossed them into the basket the maids were carrying. Okay. I missed but I still went and put them in the basket. 

I noticed more clothes on the floor; picking up probably three days worth of outfits. Ren must not be the type to be bothered to clean as he goes. Though with the diligent maids around, I'm surprised there is that many. 

Oh, wait. I missed a piece of clothing sticking out from under the bed. I reached for it, pulling out a pair of pink lace panties. My cheeks turned a little rosy as I walked them to the basket. The maids just shrugged like it happened every day. I didn't want to know. 

I should really learn their names but they wouldn't tell me. Even if I asked. 

With Ren's room cleaned, they led me to the king's chamber. It looks the same as we left it. They pointed to the door Ranmaru stepped out of earlier. I guessed I was supposed to clean that room. 

Ah, he had his own bathroom. It wasn't as large as the one downstairs, but still spacious. A large cabinet of towels rested near the door. He even had a shower; not common among non-royals. A huge tub sat in the middle of the room; a black towel hanging over the side. But the weird thing was how many mirrors were in this room; seeing myself in almost every angle.

Well better get to work. I scrubbed every inch under their watchful eyes; trying not to picture him in it. They seemed extra particular with it belonging to the king. There couldn't be a single thing out of place. At least this time I didn't slip. Though my clothes are still damp. 

I followed them back into his room. There weren't any clothes on the floor for me to pick up. His room was much cleaner than Ren's. I gathered from the maids I was supposed to dust the furniture and make the bed. 

I'll start with the bed since I was able to do it before. My fingers wrapped around the silk sheets as I pulled them off. An image of the naked king hovering over me popped into my head. 

Not again. Get that out of your mind, Reiji. 

The maids noticed the sudden colour in my cheeks; raising a brow but saying nothing. Whoops. I tried to shut out the memories as I put on the fresh sheets. His were also silk but black instead of Ren's white. 

One shook her head while the other made motions with her hands. Was that not good enough? I looked the bed over; smoothing out any creases but their eyes kept finding more. They weren't like that for Ren's bed; seemingly more nervous for me to be perfect. Maybe the king was particular about wrinkles. 

After the bed was finally done, I was handed a feather duster. I should be able to handle that. Not that my own mother would trust me to clean. As I dusted the furniture, I observed all the details. All the wood in this room had matching carving patterns. It looked so fancy but different from the ornate furnishings of the White Knight castle. 

All I had left were the two bedside tables. The dagger had been replaced with an old-looking pocket watch. I didn't want to touch anything so I dusted around it.

Smash! 

The pocket watch hit the floor; the glass cover shattering everywhere and the hands bending. The maid gasped but I couldn't hear them over the incoming sound.

“REIJI!” 

Uh oh! 

I turned around to see the king in the doorway with his arms crossed. His face was positively red with anger as he glared at me. He looked like he was going to explode. 

“How dare you?!?!” 

“I'm sorry. It was an accident!” 

That didn't ease his anger any. 

“I can get it fixed,” I tried; actually knowing I could do that. 

“Bullshit!” 

He didn't trust me. But it's not like he had a reason to. Nothing I could say would calm him down. Best I just shut my mouth. 

“I've been nothing but nice to you but you go around breaking my things,” he growled; his fingers gripping into my hair. 

How is teasing me, calling me a girl and making me suck you off nice? 

“I'm sorry.” 

“Oh, you will be!” 

He let go of my hair and grabbed my arm; practically dragging me down the stairs. His grip felt like he was going to break my arm off. He's incredibly angry with me and I’m terrified.

He dragged me down the hallway to where they were training last night. 

“Guess what boys! Reiji here says even he can take you on!” 

He let go of my arm and shoved me towards them. I had to fight a gulp. These trainees are weak compared to the demon king but to a White Knight with no powers? I'm gonna get my ass kicked. 

With that, the king turned on his heels and left. If he wasn't so angry, he'd probably be cackling on his way inside. 

All the demons circled around me as one tossed me a sword. And I missed. Dammit. That could have gone better but at least I didn't cut my hand. 

Several pairs of eyes glared at me as they assessed my non-existent skills. I can't stand that feeling; having to force myself not to shake. 

Clang! 

A sword came at me but I raised mine in time to block it. The smallest of the demons took the opportunity to jump at my back. I pulled the sword quickly; swinging it to block the incoming attack. He fell backwards at the impact of our swords. How did I do that? If only my father could have seen it. 

He jumped back up; angrily running back at me. His attacks seemed too easy to read; blocking them. Had I gotten better? Or did I finally find someone worse than me?

My sword clashed against his several times until I managed to knock him down; hitting him against the castle wall. He didn't get back up. Had I actually defeated one? 

The rest of demons looked even angrier. One of them blindsided me; punching me in the side of the head. Another grappled both my arms, holding me up. My sword clattered as it hit the ground. Another demon straight up kicked me between the legs. 

“What kind of magic are you using on the king?” 

“You're planning something!” 

“Don't you dare hurt the king!” 

All these demons shouted at me. Their voices overlapped each other; making it difficult to make them out. 

Another demon punched in me the face before another slapped me. Between their kicking and punching, they would shout at me more. Not that I could even understand them. But I certainly could pick out this next one. 

“You're trying to seduce our king! Whore!” 

That one felt like a knife in the heart. It made me want to puke. Or was it the kicks to the stomach? That's disgusting. Why would I try and sleep with a man? Let alone one I didn’t even love. That's frowned upon amongst the Knights. Why? I wasn't really sure. 

The demon holding me let go so I fell to the ground. I could feel one foot repeatedly stepping on my back. Another forcefully kicked my head. 

I kept hearing “whore” over and over until everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversations with my editor may have inspired Reiji's screaming. SorrynotSorry


	4. Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I was going to add the girls but it seemed fitting. Question, I've got some non-smut fics on fanfiction but its so dead over there. Would anyone be interested in me bringing them over here?

“Reiji! Reiji!”

Huh? Was that a voice?

“Reiji, wake up!”

The voice was so smooth and warm. Father? No, his voice was rough. It's too manly to be my mother. Wait... Was it Ren’s?

“Please, baby. You gotta wake up!”

Baby? Why would he call me that!?

My eyes fluttered open; hurting badly. In fact, everything hurt. My vision was blurry; a black blob in front of me.

“Oh, thank God,” the voice sighed upon seeing my eyes open.

Oh. I just realized the figure is holding me, cradling me in their arms. They pulled me closer; my head resting on their shoulder. So warm. I don't want to move.

“I'm sorry,” he cooed as he held me close to his body. “If only I was there, I would have stopped them.”

Them? Right, the trainees. They were beating me up. So this must be Ren.

My vision took a moment but then started to clear. I could suddenly see a wall of bars. They must have thrown me back into my cell.

He pulled me back to look at my face. His thumbs rubbed my cheeks as he cupped my face. His blue eyes felt like they were staring right through me.

“They really did a number on you,” he sighed; tracing a bruise near my lips.

“Everything hurts,” I whined truthfully; knowing he would let me get away with it.

“I don't doubt that,” he agreed, looking my body over. “We should get you cleaned up.”

He scooped me up and carried me up to the bathroom we cleaned earlier.

“Wait here.”

He set me down on one of the stools and went to fill up the tub. I majorly regret looking at myself in the mirror. My clothes were completely torn so I just shrugged them off. My skin is covered in dirt and bruises everywhere. Even on my face. My hair was a tangled mess too. I looked like I went to hell and back again.

“This might sting a bit,” Ren announced as he knelt down in front of me; dabbing my body with a damp towel. He was right. It did sting. A lot.

Once I was clean, he picked me up and placed me in the tub. The warm water felt good on my aching body. He brought a stool over and sat behind me; starting to work on my hair. The brush pulled from the knots but that's not even the worst part. The bruises on my scalp stung as he brushed over them or pulled my hair. It hurt bad enough for my eyes to water but I tried to blink the tears away.

“Hey Ren?”

“Hmm?”

“Who was that small soldier?”

“Oh, Jax? What about him?”

“He's not cut out to be a soldier,” I tried to laugh but the sound was muffled by pain. “If I can defeat him.”

“You did? I'm shocked.”

“Oh geez. Thank you.”

He chuckled away and continued working on my hair.

“Since we're here, is there anything else you want to ask me?”

“A few things,” I said after pausing to think about it.

“Ask away.”

“What are the maid's names?”

“The silent ones?”

“Yeah.”

“The taller one is Irene and the other is her younger sister, Renee,” he explained with a wink. “They're lovely ladies.”

“They were nice to me all afternoon,” I replied in agreement.

“The king put orders to take care of you,” he said quietly. “Granted they would have done it anyway. That's how they are. Next?”

My heart flipped at the mention of the king. Even though it was an accident, I still felt really guilty.

“Do you think he will forgive me?”

“I think so,” he sighed as he finished my hair. “He's always been stupidly attached to that watch. But I doubt he'll think you broke it on purpose. Once he's calmed down that is.”

“I feel bad though,” I mumbled; absently moving my fingers through the water.

“You are a good boy,” he muttered; reaching to pat my head but stopping. “Give him some time. I'll figure out how to fix it.”

“A clockmaker could fix it.”

“Perhaps,” he sighed again, wrapping his arms around my neck. “But there isn't any in the demon town.”

“I know of one. The castle town near my home,” I informed him, thinking of home. “There is a shop with the country's best clockmaker. He's best friends with my dad. He wouldn't have a problem fixing it.”

He paused for a brief moment.

“If I leave now, I could make it to the town before seven. But it wouldn't be open.”

“His wife owns a bar below the shop, so he's open until late.”

“Convenient. I shall take my leave then.” Ren stood up and helped me out of the tub. “You should come with me.”

That would be a way to go home but I know it wouldn't work.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“There is a quite a few people that know I was sent to kill the demon lord. If I return, they won't think I failed.”

Mostly I thought it would add to the king's anger.

“Very well.”

A knock on the door came. Irene and Renee stepped into the room with folded clothes in their arms.

“I must leave ladies. Take care of him.”

He left in the room in a hurry. That watch must be really important.

Irene held up a shirt against my chest. It's too long on me so it must be Ren's. She looked at her sister with worry. I guessed that all they had were Ren's clothes. Renee shrugged and handed the clothes to me. What else could they do?

I threw on the black shirt and it fell to my knees. The pants, however? I tried to pull them up but they just slid down. That's not gonna work. Renee took the pants from me; leaving me to wear the shirt like a dress. Don't let the king see me. He'll tease me about being a girl again.

The sisters looked at each other like what do we do with him now?

“Irene?”

A feminine voice appeared from the open door. One of the women from this morning poked her in the door.

“Oh there you are,” she said, motioning for her to come. “His Highness is calling for you.”

Irene hurried out the door without hesitation.

The woman stepped into the bathroom, coming over to me. “What's your name, sweetheart?”

“Reiji.”

“You poor thing,” she cooed; reaching to move the hair away from my face. “Those boys are so naughty.”

I tried to give her a smile but it hurt to move my face.

“Don't worry” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around me. “I'll hold you.”

Renee tapped the women's arm; shaking her head.

“You're not fun,” she whined, pulling away from me. “It's not every day we get new cute boys to play with.”

I didn't even know what to say to that.

“Reiji!”

The king stood in the door with Irene at his side. His arms were crossed as he glared at me.

“Meet me in my chamber. Now.”

He turned and left immediately; sending shivers down my spine.

“Good luck, cutie” the women giggled before leaving the room with the maids.

I made my way up the to the spiral staircase; dreading it. One because walking up all those stairs hurt. Two because I made the king angry.

He stood in the doorway; grabbing my hand at the top of the stairs and pulling me into his room.

“I'll take it Ren cleaned you up,” he muttered as he pulled his hand away. “You still look like shit.”

All I could do was nod my head.

“His clothes are too big for you,” he grunted; pointing at my long shirt. “Take it off.”

His hands gripped onto the hem of the shirt and yanked it over my head. He took one glance at my body before pushing me down on his bed.

“You're covered in scrapes and bruises. No sword fight should do that.”

“They didn't really use swords,” I mumbled; hiding my face in my hands. I couldn't decide what was the worst part? Admitting what happened? Or him staring at my nearly naked body. Thank god they didn't rip my underwear.

“Those bastards. I didn't tell them to do that,” he crossed as he reached to pull my hands away.

Umm, you just told them to fight me

I tried to call him out but my voice shut off as his face was just an suddenly an inch from mine. My cheeks burned like my skin was lit on fire. I could feel his breath on cheeks. His cold fingers tracing the bruise around my mouth before moving to my lips. My heart couldn't slow itself down.

“What did they say to you?”

No sound would come out of my mouth even if I tried. I didn't want to tell him the truth; their hurtful words.

“Tell me.”

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't force the words to come out.

“Fine.”

He moved his head to the left; biting at the skin of my neck.

“Ah!”

“So you can talk. Tell me.”

He did it again but a little harder. It hurt a little but my mind went completely blank.

“Ugh.”

“Tell me!”

He bit me for the third time.

“They called me your whore!”

The words just escaped as I felt the prick in my neck. I couldn't even think about what was coming out.

“Don't worry, my little Reiji,” he teased, pulling away. “I'll punish them later. But for now, I'll have to inspect the damage.”

His fingers traced over every scrape and bruise. He felt so cold on my skin. I couldn't even comprehend what was happening right now. His eyes looking me over or hands on me.

He moved his hand up from the bruise on my inner thigh to between my legs.

“Guess you are a boy after all,” he chuckled, resting his hand there.

“Are you just figuring that out!?!”

I should probably stop yelling in embarrassment at the Lord of all Demons.

But again he just laughed and laid next to me.

“I thought you were angry with me,” I mumbled as I wondered about his laughter.

“I was wrong,” he muttered as his fingers ran through my hair. “I shouldn't have left it out in front of a clutz like you.”

“I am sorry though. But couldn't you have figured that out before I got beat up?”

“My bad.”

He didn't really sound all that sorry. More like he just wanted to laugh at me.

“You should be proud of me though,” I mentioned after pouting for a minute.

“Oh?”

“I defeated one!”

My father wouldn't be proud of me if I told him. Maybe the demon king would be easier?

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

He chuckled and rubbed the top of my head. “Good job, my useless Reiji.”

That was the second time I heard my Reiji. Well, he did say he was gonna make me his servant but still. It's a weird feeling I can't place.

“He probably shouldn't be a soldier,” I chuckled; awkwardly trying to hide my embarrassment.

“True.”

He was silent as he brushed the hair from my face. And I was fine with that. I didn't want to move. My body ached and I just wanted to lay here. Preferably with the blankets over me so he can't see my body.

“Maybe I should reward you,” he chuckled before pulling the blanket over us. Did he notice? Or was he just cold himself?

“Would you actually though?”

“Maybe. Depends?”

“On?”

“Qn what you want.”

Hmm...what do I want? There's no point in asking for him to let me go. My body ached but I don't think a massage will help. Maybe something to eat?

“How about dinner? One that's not made by me.”

“I'm not letting you back into my kitchen,” he chuckled with a grin. Where his anger disappeared to, I wasn't sure.

“Since you defeated one,” he continued after a small paused. “And the maids told me you did a good job today. So I guess you can have dinner tonight.”

“How can they tell you anything?”

“I've learned to understand them over the years,” he explained as he inched closer to me. “Still I'm surprised you did well. You said you couldn't.”

“They made sure I did it right,” I agreed; not about to tell him I slipped in the bathroom. “Ren is quite messy.”

“That's true. Did you find anything?”

“By that, if you mean panties, then yes.”

He laughed at the pink coming up in my cheeks. “I'm not surprised.”

“Does he have a girlfriend?”

“Several,” he snorted; running a hand through his hair. “Let's just say he's a lover.”

“Not a fighter?”

“Pretty much.”

“Isn't he the army's general?”

“Come on,” he sighed, getting up from the bed. “If you're gonna come down, I guess I'll have to find you some clothes. I don't want the boys staring that adorable ass of yours.”

God dammit. My cheeks flared up again.

“You shouldn't either,” I mumbled as I joined him by his closet.

“What was that?”

He pulled me close instantly; his hands squeezing my butt cheeks. Even though my underwear I could feel his cool touch on my skin. My face burned as he squeezed them roughly.

“N-nothing.”

“I thought so,” he chuckled as he pulled away.

Damn him. Damn him to hell.

He grabbed a black shirt and handed it over to me. “My old clothes should fit you better.”

I nodded and put on the all black outfit. It fits me better than Ren's but still a bit loose. At least I could actually wear pants now. Otherwise, I don't want to know what else the king would do.

“Good enough. Let's go.”

I followed him down to the kitchen. The cooks turned and bowed to him before returning to their pots. I could smell their cooking down the hallway. And it smelt absolutely delicious.

“Your dinner, your highness,” one of them announced as she set a bowl at the table.

“Thank you,” he replied as he pulled up a seat. The way he talks to his servants is gentler than I expected. “Sit, Reiji.”

I took the seat in the chair he pulled out for me. He took a spoonful and held it out for me. “Eat.”

I shyly leaned forward and let him put the spoon in my mouth. It tasted amazing; reminding me of home. The stew was really warm and full of beef. Perfect for snowy days like today.

“Wow, that's so delicious!”

“Thank you,” the same cook replied with this huge smile.

“That's what non-charred food tastes like,” the king teased before taking a bite himself.

Couldn't I just have my own bowl? Or at least two spoons?

Nope. Apparently not. He held it out for me to take another bite. I can't figure this guy out. First, he threatens me but tries to find a use for me. Then he gets mad at me and now he's feeding me. The stories I have heard don't match what I have seen. I'm so confused. And a little embarrassed. Being fed by the demon king.

“Still I can't believe you defeated Jax,” he mentioned as I ate the next bite. “He's not a good soldier by any means. But you?”

“I probably got lucky,” I replied truthfully. “But I don't want to test that theory.”

“Probably.”

He was silent for the rest of dinner as we alternated bites. I could feel the cooks staring at me as he fed me. In fact, anytime I was near the king, the demons would look at me strangely. It made me very uncomfortable.

“Well Reiji,” he suddenly said as he stood from the table. “I have some business to attend to. You may go rest upstairs.”

He left the room; his strong presence following behind him.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

The cooks seemed surprised at my offer to help. They exchanged glances with each other nervously.

The eldest one finally broke the silence. “You could wash the dishes if you would like.”

“Sure. I can do that.”

“Lidia, you can dry them,” she said to another cook who replied with ‘yes mam.’

I stood at the basin, scrubbing pots and dishes while Lidia dried them.

“Can I ask you something?”

I glanced over at her; seeing her fidgeting with her cloth.

“Hmm?”

“What's your relationship with the king?”

Even I don't don't know the answer to that.

“Somewhere between a prisoner and a servant, I guess.”

“He wouldn't feed either of those,” she spat back at me.

“Look,” I sighed as I tried to sound firm. “I don't even know. I'm just trying to survive.”

“I don't see what he sees in you.”

“Me either,” I snorted as I finished rinsing the last dish.

She let it go, dried the last dish and returned to the other cooks. The elder one from earlier came over to me.

“Thank you for your help.”

“It's fine,” I replied with a soft smile. “After all that stew was amazing.”

“My my,” she chuckled as she pinched my cheeks. “Aren't you sweet?”

The demons are so much nicer than what the stories we're taught suggest.

“Reiji!”

The woman from earlier hugged me from behind; pressing her face on my back.

“Come with me!”

She grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the kitchen. I didn't get a chance to even opened my mouth. She led me to a room with a few couches and chairs. Was it like a parlour?

She grabbed a seat on the center couch and pulled me beside her. Her eyes stared at me with a smirk painted on her lips.

“What?”

“So you're a White Knight, huh?

Uh oh! How did she find out? Did everyone know? That is bad!

“I saw your wrist as I pulled you,” she continued; that smirk never leaving. “Don't worry. I won't tell anyone.”

“Who are you anyway?”

“They call me Tomo,” she giggled as she continued to stare at me.

“What's so interesting about me?”

“I already told you,” she mused, leaning on the back of the couch. “We don't get cute boys every day. It's not like we get visitors to the Demon town. Everyone is interested in you.”

“There's nothing special about me,” I sighed; pulling my knees up to my chin. “I'm useless.”

“I'm sure I could find a use for you,” she murmured; reaching her hand over and rubbing my arm.

Slap!

Suddenly there's a hand between us. Renee had slapped Tomo's arm while Irene stood with arms crossed. They did not look pleased.

“Whoops. Busted,” she muttered as she was pulled off by the maids.

Alrighty then. What now? Well, the king said to rest upstairs. I assumed he meant his room. If only been there and Ren's room before. I guess I'll head up there.

Again, the stairs were difficult to ascend. Everything was still really sorry. At least his bed is comfy. I pulled the sheets over me; nuzzling into them to get warm.

Just what am I doing? Cuddling into the demon king’s bed? Having him feed me? I couldn't stop thinking about Lidia's question. I really don't know the answer. What am I to him? A prisoner? A servant? More? Less? He's got me so confused.

“You look comfy.”

I opened my eyes to see the king standing at the side of the bed. It's not that I was sleeping. Mostly lost in my own thoughts while I ignored my pain.

“I'm sore,” I mumbled into the blankets.

He chuckled and laid next to me; on top of the blankets.

“You'll be fine in a few days.” He paused for a moment. “Don't like the bruise on your lips though.”

He reached over and patted my head. It stung a bit but I didn't say as such.

“There you are, my lord.”

“Ren,” Ranmaru called out as he looked at the door. “I was looking for you!”

“I'm sorry, my lord,” he replied with a bow. “But I left to get this repaired.”

He held out the watch by the chain; the clock dangling at the bottom.

The king jumped up and hurried over to take it from him.

“How did you?”

“I found a clockmaker in the White Knight town” he explained as he handed it over. “ I told him that I was recommended by a Kotobuki so he fixed it immediately. Even got a discount”

The king turned to me with wide eyes. “You did?”

“I wanted to get it fixed,” I mumbled down at the blankets. “Since I broke something that's important to you.”

“It is late, my lord,” Ren announced with a final bow. “I shall take my leave.”

“Thank you, Ren,” he said just before he was gone. He glanced back at me. “I guess I should make it up to you. What would you like?”

I took a moment but I knew what I wanted immediately. Even if I'm embarrassed to ask.

“Could I hear you... sing?”

“Sing?”

“Yeah,” I mumbled, hiding my face in the blankets. “I heard you sing a bit this morning. I wanna hear more.”

“Very well. Just this once.”

He paused and began to sing.

“If I was your lover….”

His voice is deep; rough yet somehow soothing. I closed my eyes to listen; quickly falling asleep to the sound.


	5. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiji is a magnet~ 
> 
> Well, I better start working on six.

“Where do you want these?”

Irene pointed to the higher shelf to the left. Her sister held the ladder as I climbed up to top. She handed me books one at a time for me to put away. 

The rest of the first week under the king's watch went rather uneventful. He's determined to find my hidden talent; having me try a variety of things. Mostly helping the other servants. I pricked my fingers too many times while helping the seamstress. She was not pleased with seeing blood on the king's new cloak. And he even had me working in the stables. Demon horses hate me. I've been kicked and bitten several times. 

And there may have been a few more terrible blowjobs.

But while he's been busy, I've been helping out the maid sisters. Even though they didn't talk, I enjoyed spending time with them. They're so welcoming to me despite the little disasters that follow me. 

For today, the king is stuck with a stack of paperwork he had been putting off. Leaving me with the sisters who had been rearranging the royal library. Which has actually been pretty fun. A lot of up and down on the ladder or putting books in proper order. This place was such a mess when we started this morning. 

“Is this the last one?” 

Irene nodded as she passed me the final book; putting it in its place. Renee clapped her hands as if to say “good job.” She gestured like she was going to drink from a glass. Let's go get a drink I assumed. 

I followed them out to the hallway; needing to cross the throne room to get to the kitchen. Only Irene stopped in the doorway and shook her head. Curiously, I poked my head out to see what was going on. The door is off to the side so I had a clear view of the king's guest. But it's who I saw that stopped my breath. 

A tall man with long blond hair stood before the king. He didn't have any armour on but a rapier rested at his side. Seeing him sent shivers down my spine. I knew who he was all too well. The leader of the White Knights and the highest ranked man: Camus. 

“You're early, Camus,” the king called out in a voice that sounded amused. “Eager to drop off the sacrifices?” 

Sacrifices?

“Unfortunately, I've come to inform that they will be late,” he returned firmly. “The sudden storm has delayed the cart.” 

“And you came all this way just to tell me that?”

“I had to be sure you didn't break the deal,” the knight stated coldly. “And make sure you're behaving yourself.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ranmaru yawned as he dismissed him with a wave of his wrist. “Hurry up and leave.” 

“I'd be glad to,” he chuckled; bowing but not out of respect. “Be a good boy, your highness.” 

The king growled as the knight turned on his heels; his white cape floating behind him. As he walked past, he turned his eye to the side. His eyes met mine; feeling like he stared right through me. He knows my parents but not me. There is no reason for him to stop for me. He's not here to rescue some unknown White Knight. 

“Ren,” the king groaned from his throne. “Go find me Reiji.”

“I am right here, your Highness.” 

My voice left my mouth before I could even think about it. 

“Come here.” 

I obeyed that order; walking up the steps to the throne. For some reason, my hands were shaking. 

“How long were you standing there?” 

“Only a few minutes.” 

“So you've seen him?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Have you met him before?” 

“I've only seen him before,” I explained truthfully. “But he's never met me before. He's close my parents though.” 

“Yet he didn't come to rescue you?” 

“Apparently not. I'm still here “

“Why do you say that?” 

“He looked right through me,” I muttered; looking down at my shoes. 

“He probably thinks you're just a demon,” he mused with a shrug. “Or maybe one of the sacrifices.” 

I wasn't brave enough to ask what that meant. I probably didn't want to know. Besides his low chuckle made my shoulders tense up nervously. 

“Enough about that bastard, what have you been up to?” 

“Helping Irene and Renee clean the library,” I replied, wondering about the subject change. 

“Do I even have any library left?” 

“I'll have you know,” I muttered; trying hard not to talk back to him. “I didn't have one disaster all day!” 

“Shocking,” he teased as he reached up to pat my head. “You actually did work.” 

I couldn't help pouting at the touch; wanting to call him rude but settled on “mean” instead. 

“I let you live, didn't I?” 

Damn. He's got me there.

“True “

“I still don't know what to do with you,” he mused with his terrifyingly mischievous grin. 

I couldn't say a word with the shivers running down my spine. 

“Well, I'm gonna take a nap,” he continued with a yawn. “Before work tonight.” 

“Am I needed as a footstool again?” 

“Nah,” he shrugged; shifting himself so his legs rested over the arm of the throne. “Ren would just rescue you again.” 

“Ah. Probably.” 

“I know from experience,” Ren replied with a shudder. “It's not comfortable, my lord.” 

“Oh all the shit you do, that's the position you find uncomfortable?” 

“It's a give-and-take, my lord.” 

The look on the king's face was just pure annoyance. I get the feeling Ren says that to him a lot. 

“Off with you,” he groaned and waved his arm in dismissal. 

“Yes, my lord,” Ren replied with a slight tease in his voice. His hand grabbed mine as he twined our fingers together. “Let's go, Reiji.” 

I heard a growl in the distance as Ren ran off with me. He seemed awfully amused; laughing the whole way to his room. 

“You seem to be having a good time,” I observed after catching my breath. 

“I love teasing the king,” he agreed with a large smile. “We've been together for pretty much forever.” 

“I'm surprised he lets you get away with it.” 

“He knows he couldn't function without me,” he chuckled; sitting next to me on the edge of the bed. “Besides, I know all his secrets but I can't tell you yet.” 

Damn. I was going ask for something I could use against him. 

“Too bad.”

“What about you, Reiji? Any secrets?” 

“If I had any, would I just tell you?” 

“Probably,” he said with a laugh as he leaned back. “You tend to have a big mouth.” 

“Can't argue with that.” 

“Oh how I'd love to have it wrapped around me,” he whispered to a point of where I didn't hear. 

“What was that?” 

He grabbed my arm; pulling us both down on the bed. My face was barely an inch from his. His hands ran down my spine before resting on the small of my back. I could feel something poking my stomach. 

“You're so beautiful, Reiji,” he cooed as he stared into my eyes. “I so badly want to make you mine!” 

His hands slowly slipped lower; reaching inside my pants. My cheeks burned an even deeper shade this time. I tried to speak but my voice disappeared. It was all so shocking. I wasn't prepared at all. Being called beautiful is what surprised me the most. Or just being wanted by someone. 

His hands cupped my butt and squeezed gently. “I've never wanted anyone so badly.” 

He moved his head; trailing kisses down my neck. His lips parted like he was going to bite my skin. 

“Stop,” I cried out before his teeth pierced through. 

His face fell flat as he pulled back; placing me on the bed next to him. 

“Please forgive me,” he muttered with his face in his hands. “I never lose control like that.” 

I didn't know what to say. Surprisingly I wasn't really angry. Just in shock. Maybe this is normal behaviour for demons? Just taking what they want sounds right. But why me? 

“The king is going to kill me,” he sighed as he stood up; walking over to a closet. “That punishment wouldn't be fun.” 

“I won't tell him,” I mumbled; feeling bad for him. Even though I have no reason to feel guilty. 

“I appreciate that. But he'll figure it out eventually. He knows me just as much.” 

He tossed some clothes at me from the closet. 

“Put these on,” he ordered before pulling open the door. “I'll wait outside.” 

He left the room before I had a chance to ask why. Best I just do it for now. Stripping in front of the mirror, I noticed a mark on my neck. But Ren didn't bite me. It must have been from the king. How long has that been there? Better cover that up. 

I put on the pants and shirt quickly. Just plain black. These must not belong to Ren. They fit me almost perfectly. The only thing left was the cloak. It didn't have embellishments like Ren's or the king's. But it definitely had a few buckles. How do they get in these things?

“Are you dressed?” 

Ren opened the door slowly as not to peep at me. It's not like he hasn't seen me naked twice. 

“Almost.” 

He walked over to me; putting his hand on the hanging belt. “Here let me help.” 

His experienced hands made quick work to doing up the cloak. “You'll need these.” 

He handed me a bare of gloves. They didn't feel like they would provide any additional warmth from the cold weather outside but I put them on anyway. 

“He'll also need one of these.”

The king stood in the doorway, twirling a hat between two of his fingers. 

“Genius idea, your highness.” 

He walked over to me; slapping Ren's ass on the way. I almost laughed at Ren's sudden high pitched yelp but it didn't sound like a friendly smack. Guess he's been busted already. Did he tell him? 

The king turned to me before placing the hat on my head. “That actually suits you.”

I glanced back in the mirror to see a white hat in contrast to my all black outfit. The large brim cast a shadow over my face; hiding it pretty well. Finally, I started to feel the tiniest bit like myself again. It reminded me of all the hats I have at home. The ones I used to hide my Freakshow eyes. 

“What is all this for anyway?” 

“Work,” the king grunted with his arms crossed.

“We're going into the demon town,” Ren explained as he looked me over. “And you'll be coming with us.” 

“Let's go.”

The king spun on his heels and headed back downstairs. Ren and I followed closely behind. He led us out to the front drawbridge. Two servants from the stables stood with two black horses. 

The king effortlessly climbed up on the saddle. 

“Reiji, you're with me.” 

I shuddered as I looked over the horses. My experiences with them haven't been well. One of the stablemen had to help me up; propping me behind the king. 

“We're not riding in a carriage?” 

“Riding horses would be quicker,” he explained as he picked up the reins. “Hold on tight or you'll fall off. She likes to run fast.” 

I immediately wrapped my arms around his waist; gripping on tightly. Knowing my luck, I didn't want to let go. 

He definitely wasn't exaggerating. The horse ran so fast I thought I was going to fall. How my hat didn't fall off I don't understand. 

“Good girl,” the king cooed as we pulled up to a stop. He hopped off and grabbed my hand; guiding me off the horse. 

“Now, Reiji,” he whispered, bending down to my ear. “Keep your wrist covered. Do not let it be seen.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good. Stay close.” 

Ren walked next to me as we followed him into the center of town. He reminded me to keep the hat over my eyes. We don't want to draw any kind of attention to me. 

A large crowd of demons circled around a big fountain; facing a wooden stage. There's a lot of women and children around; many workers standing around in their uniforms. We walked to the side of the stage just in front of the crowd.

“Don't move,” the king ordered firmly before walking up on stage. A loud roar of applause and cheers could be heard from blocks away. 

“I have to stand behind him,” Ren whispered with great worry. “Stay here “ 

Ren hurried up the stairs; protectively standing behind his lord. 

“My dear townspeople,” the king addressed the crowd with a strong presence. “I know times have been rough for a lot of you. With the lack of business coming to our town…”

The demons seemed to listen to his every word with respect and great admiration. The human king would never make a speech like this. Especially to the poor families of castle down. Most regular citizens have never seen him. My parents are highly ranked but I've never seen him. He mostly has meetings with top-ranking Knights. It's nothing like what I'm watching the demon king do now. 

“I have worked out a deal with the White Knights,” he continued on his speech. “That will bring in some money to us without any more battles.” 

Deal? With the Knights? Is that why Camus was here earlier? No, they didn't talk about that. Unless that's what they meant by sacrifices? 

Woah! 

I felt a tight grip around my wrist; dragging me out of the crowd. Both Ren and the king were still on stage so it had to be someone in the crowd. All I could see was three of not-so-nice looking male demons. 

They dragged me out a good block away and down an alleyway; slamming me against a brick wall. Two of them stood on either side of me; pinning my arms against the wall. The other pressed his knee between my legs and his hand held my chin. 

“I don't recognize this general,” the one left mentioned in a disgusting voice. 

“I've never seen a female general,” the middle leader replied in a very condescending tone. He clearly placed no value on women. But seriously, why do all demons think I'm a woman? 

He used his other hand to remove my hat, holding my face to look at him. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

“Please stop,” I mumbled; bravely and stupidly trying to stand up for myself. My struggling to break free from their arms was a mistake. One grabbed my sleeve; unintentionally revealing my tattoo. 

“A White Knight?!?!” 

“What a little bitch,” their leader teased as he ground his pelvis on my body. “Sneaking into town, pretending to be a demon general.” 

“We're getting lucky tonight,” the right one sang out as they pinned my tighter to the wall. 

The leader trailed his hand down my torso; finding its way between my legs. 

“So you're actually a boy? I've always wanted to fuck a White Knight in the ass.” 

He brought his face down to mine like he's going to kiss me. 

“I'd suggest you run off before the king finds out.” 

All three heads turned at once to see Ren standing barely a foot away. His arms were crossed but a dagger is very visible. 

“The lead general!” 

“Lord Jinguji! We caught a White Knight!” 

“You got nothing,” he growled; pulling me out of their grasp. “This is property of the King.” 

“How? He's a White Knight!” 

“The White Knights aren't all angels,” Ren barked with clear annoyance. “This one is ours. It is better if you run off silently. Otherwise, he wouldn't have a problem throwing you into the dungeon.” 

“F-fine.”

They all ran off as fast as they could. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I feel like a beautiful woman walking down the poorest part of a town,” I muttered; feeling rather gross from their touches. 

“That's because you basically are,” he chuckled after inspecting to see the if I was hurt anywhere.

“You know I man right?” 

“Perhaps. Let's go. His Highness is not happy that you disappeared. “

I followed Ren back to the center of town. The king was surrounded by young children. He looked so loved by his citizens. It's interesting how he gets angry at me but is now telling stories to kids like an older brother. 

“He seems popular.” 

“He's very powerful,” Ren explained with a proud smile. “He's respected for his strength but he actually cares about his subjects. Hence he is very loved.” 

“That's like the opposite of our king,” I muttered; wondering just how different our worlds really are. 

“Really? Surprising.” 

The king's gaze swept over to me; our eyes locking for just a second. Mostly because I immediately looked down. 

He dismissed the children; earning several loud whines. 

“Next time, I promise,” he assured them before they ran off to their parents. “What happened?” 

“He got dragged off by some hoodlums.” 

“I can't hold your hand everywhere, Reiji,” he sighed with slight annoyance but more tiredness. “And you let them get away?” 

“I recognize them,” Ren replied with equal annoyance. “I know where to find them. They did see his tattoo though.” 

“That's an issue, Ren. Take care of it.” 

“Yes, my lord.” 

Ren spun on his heels and disappeared into the city. 

Something wet hit my nose. 

“Oh it's snowing,” I said aloud as I looked up to the sky. 

“Guess you'll have to keep me warm tonight.” 

If anyone asks, my cheeks are pink from the cold wind. 

He helped me up on the horse; chuckling as I Immediately wrapped my arms around his waist. And this ride back wasn't any easier than the first one. 

With a yawn, he dragged me straight up to his chamber. He flopped himself on his pillow while I just sat on the edge. 

“Tell me Reiji, what did those little bastards do to you?” 

“Nothing really?” 

“That doesn't sound truthful.” 

“Honestly, they talked more than they did anything.” 

“So what did they say?” 

“Called me a beautiful woman.”

“Accurate.”

A grunt was the only response he's getting for that. 

His arms wrapped around my waist before they pulled me down. 

“I can tell,” he murmured as pressed me close to him. “There's something else they said. It's bothering you.” 

“Not really…” 

“Tell me.” 

“Nope.” 

“Why not?” 

“Cause knowing you, you'll actually do it!” 

“Do I need to bite your neck again?” 

“Please don't. You left a mark last time.” 

He just laughed as his hands began unbuckling my cloak. 

“Really? I'll have to a look then.” 

“Unngh.” 

It wasn't worth the effort to struggle as he removed the cloak. And then my shirt. I couldn't tell if my shivers were from him or cold air. 

“Guess I did,” he mused as he tapped the mark with a finger. “Perhaps I should try again...so I don't leave anymore.” 

“You just want to mark me,” I muttered; wising up to his sarcasm.

“Busted.” He paused for a moment. “I still wanna know though.* 

“Promise you won't get ideas?” 

“Oh, alright,” he agreed passively but I didn't buy it.

“They said they wanted to….fuck me... in the ass…” 

The king tried to fight his laughter but he barely lasted two seconds. He held his stomach as he burst into laughter; giddily rolling on the bed. 

With embarrassment, I stood up and went towards the door. It's so cold that I may have regretted that decision. 

“Don't worry, Reiji. I won't allow them to fuck your cute little ass.” 

“It's not them I'm worried about!” 

“Oh? You're not? Cause I can go get them for you.” 

His laughter was filled with sarcasm. 

“LEAVE MY BUTT ALONE!” 

He chuckled as he walked over to me. Only I can be dumb enough to yell at the king. Again.

His hand grabbed mine, pulling me down so my face is directly under his. 

“You don't understand how tempting you are,” he whispered into my ear; sending a shiver down my spine. My mind went completely blank. I couldn't think to struggle or even say another word. 

He pulled away after holding me like that for a minute or two. I couldn't tell. It felt like a split second yet an eternity. 

“Don't worry,” he muttered as he climbed into bed. “I won't fuck your ass.” 

I couldn't tell if he actually said ‘yet’ under his breath or did I just make that up out of fear. 

“Come to bed, Reiji. I don't like to be cold.” 

With a sigh, I got in the other side of the bed and resumed my duties as the Royal Teddy Bea


	6. The New Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king has a visitor with some stories of someone familiar to Reiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long but I put weeks into the chapter. Thank you all so much for the support on this story. This project means a lot to me so the fact that people are enjoying it makes me so happy. 
> 
> And of geez.....can you guess who my favourite is by how I describe him?

“Mmmm….” 

Why is it so cold? 

Unhappily, I opened my eyes to find the source of the cold. The blanket was no longer covering either of us. My legs were tangled up with the king's. His chest pressed against my back as one of his arms was wrapped around my waist. He must have stripped off at some point in the night. Aside from his underwear, most of his skin was touching mine. How did we end up in this position? 

I tried to sit up but his grip on me only tightened with a groan. Attempting to wiggle under his arm didn't work either. 

“....Reiji….?” 

The king's eyes slowly opened as he lifted his head from my shoulder. 

“Good morning, your highness.”

“Ungh.”

Just glancing over my shoulder, I could tell he didn't want to wake up.

“Snuggle with me Reiji.” 

“Pffft..” 

I slapped my hands over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. 

“And what is so funny?” 

I could practically feel his glare on my skin. 

“It's just...seems weird…” 

“What?” 

“Lord of all demons,” I mumbled as his hands moved up my chest. “Whining for cuddles…” 

“How many times do I have to tell you,” he growled into my ear; his lips barely an inch away. “I don't like to be cold.”

That sent shivers down my spine as my shoulders tensed up. 

“Or would you rather I just take you as I pleased?” 

His arm squeezed as he pulled me somehow closer; pressing my back against his torso. I could feel something hard pressed against butt. He slid his hand under my shirt; pinching my nipples before I could even react. 

“Ah!” 

“What a nice voice you have, Reiji,” he mused before trailing his lips down to my neck. 

Oh god please don't bite me. 

His right hand slid into my pants but his left continued to pinch my nipple. But of course, his teeth sunk into my neck. 

“Ahhh! Okay! I'm sorry! I'll cuddle!” 

“Good boy.” 

He pulled his mouth from my neck; rolling over so I'm on top of him. His hands now rested on the small of my back. They're quite warm right now as he pressed his fingers into my skin. His eyes stared into mine with an expression I couldn't figure out. Some amusement for sure. 

I couldn't take the staring; placing my head on his collarbone. I'll never tell him that it's actually comfortable. 

“See, was that so hard?” 

I only groaned in response; earning a chuckle and a squeeze. 

Was that a bell? Where was it coming from? 

“Reiji, go check the window.” 

I stood up as soon as he let go; shuffling over to the window. The castle bell was swinging. A carriage pulled up to the drawbridge. Several servants gathered around as the door opened. I couldn't really see who walked out from here. All I could make out was the cloak similar to Ren's. 

“It looks like a general is here,” I mentioned as I turned back to him. 

“Oh, I guess he's finally back.” 

He sat up and stretched with a loud yawn before quickly throwing on some clothes. 

“Come. We're going to go greet him.”

I followed him down to the throne room; following orders to kneel next to the throne. My curiosity was definitely growing. Who was coming? Was he a general like Ren? Was he as kind as Ren? 

The main doorway opened and the man walked over to bottom steps of the throne. 

“My lord,” he said with a bow. 

“Raise your head, Ai,” the king ordered with a dismissive hand. “I can't get used to your formality but welcome back.” 

I never understood how the king or Ren could call me cute as a man until he looked up. He's beautiful yet adorable; his eyes filled with a cold expression. His long cyan hair was pulled up into a ponytail on one side but the other side framed his face. He has the palest skin I've ever seen. It practically glowed against his all back outfit. He's breathtaking in a way I had never seen. Like an angel from heaven….only, he's a demon. 

“Thank you, your highness,” Ai replied before his eyes immediately turned to me. “I don't recall this human being here before.” 

“This is Reiji Kotobuki,” the king explained as he gestured towards me.

“Kotobuki? Like the White Knights?” 

“Yeah, he's the son of the head soldier or something.”

I shot him a worried look without thinking about it. Demons finding out my lineage couldn't be a good thing. 

“Calm down, Reiji,” the king barked; reaching over to flick my forehead. “You can trust Ai. He's like a little brother to me.” 

“Ow!”

“Are we using him for ransom?”

“Nope.” 

“What is he even here for then?” 

“Servant, I guess.” 

A slight grin formed on the emotionless Ai's face. 

“I see, brother,” he teased as he brushed a piece of hair behind his ear. “You're fucking a knight too.” 

“Naw,” the king chuckled as he slouched back in his throne. “Reiji couldn't give a blowjob if his life depended--wait...too?” 

“Yes.”

The king's face filled with curiosity. 

“Come up here. I wanna hear about it.”

Ai walked up the steps of the throne; sitting on one of its arms. 

“I met him in his village,” Ai began explaining; suddenly looking like he had a soul. “I swear to god he's an angel.” 

“You said he's a white knight?” 

“That is correct.” 

“I wonder if Reiji knows him?” 

“Probably,” Ai laughed; the sound more angelic than what he's saying. “He's the smallest knight I've ever seen.” 

Smallest? 

“That must be Syo.” 

“Yes.” 

Syo Kurusu is definitely the shortest knight ever. But he made up for it in skill and spirit. He's one of the highest ranked of the younger trained Knights. Ones not born into the knight family like mine. I can see why he calls him an angel. Syo is incredibly nice to everyone and the only knight ever to show kindness to me. Last I heard he returned to his hometown to look after his little brother and sick mother. 

“Go on, Ai.” 

“I stopped in a bar one knight,” Ai continued with a smile. “He's working there to support his ill mother. I know he could tell I was a demon but he still gave me this welcoming smile. He even stayed past closing to talk to me.”

“Really?” 

“Yes. He even started to confront me,” he chuckled with this mischievous look in his eyes. “Like he could defeat me.” 

“Probably not.” 

“Is he really strong?”

“You allow your servant to speak out of term?” 

“Reiji has a big mouth. I'd have to sew it shut.” 

I couldn't help but gulp nervously. Knowing him, he would do it. 

“But to answer your question, he's extremely powerful.” 

“Not as much as you are, your Highness.” 

He gave Ai a grin in return. “Now, I wanna hear more about this Syo.” 

“Oh yes. All I did was flash him a smile and he started talking to me about everything. We sat outside for hours just talking.”

“Aww, how romantic,” the king cooed in a jokingly sarcastic voice. “My quiet Ai talking all night long.” 

Ai sighed with what could only be described as pure annoyance. 

“I didn't miss that while I was gone.” 

“Come on, Ai,” he whined as pulled the younger into his lap. His arms wrapped around his waist; holding him close. “I missed you!”

Maybe it's not just me he's cuddly with. 

“Ren! Come here,” he called out as he spotted the general walking past the door. 

Ren turned and headed up to the throne. 

“You called, my lord?” 

He paused for a moment; seeing Ai sitting in the king's lap. 

“Ai! Welcome home!”

“Listen, Ren,” the king said with excitement. “Ai's got a boyfriend.” 

Ren immediately plopped down in front of the throne. “What?!?! Tell me more!” 

I'm beginning to think Ai must be significantly younger than them. 

“Ungh,” Ai groaned as he pressed his head back against the king's chest. “You guys are annoying.” 

“His name is Syo,” the king sang out; completely ignoring that comment. “He's a short white knight.” 

“Ooooh!” 

“Continue on, Ai,” he said eagerly. “You were out talking all night.”

“Oh right,” Ai sighed again; getting comfortable in his lap. He knows there's no escaping until he finishes the story. “He talked so much That I kissed him just to shut him up.” 

“Very smooth, Ai,” Ren teased before having to dodge a kick to the head. “Go on.” 

“He turned so red and suddenly couldn't form sentences. Apparently, it was his first kiss.” 

“Sounds like someone else I know,” the king teased as he looked in my direction. 

I saw that one coming from a mile away yet I still looked away in embarrassment. I’m not sure why though. It’s not like the king had ever kissed me. 

Ai rolled his eyes and continued with his story. 

“He came back with me to my room at the inn.” 

“Oh, my,” Ren gasped like he heard some juicy gossip. “The good part.” 

“I wouldn't get your hopes up just yet, Ren,” Ai returned with just as much annoyance. “He had to work the next day so he slept on my bed.” 

“Boring!”

Both Ren and the king sang out in unison like five-year-old boys. 

“You were the ones who wanted to hear the story,” Ai barked with little patience. 

“Yeah yeah. Go on.”

“He left for work but to my surprise, he came back that night. He claimed he wanted to talk more but he made a big mistake. Tried to kiss me for revenge. I don't think he remembered I was a demon. He got his kiss and many more.” 

“He sounds adorable.” 

“I already I want to meet him,” the king mused; squeezing Ai a little bit. “If he can make my Ai all horny.” 

“Ungh.” 

The king dissolved into surprisingly unmanly giggles until Ai reached up to smack him. He shut up with a smirk. I think Ai is the only person that can get away with that.

“But yes,” Ai continued with the laughing over. “I fucked him that night. And several nights after that. Hence why I am late to return.” 

“I'm so proud of you, Ai,” the king said like a doting parent. 

“You are a very strange mother,” Ai taunted back at him. 

“But why do you call him an angel?” 

Whoops. Me and my damn thoughts. Why can't they ever just stay inside my head? 

“Aside from his ridiculous kindness,” Ai explained; smirking at me. “Even after being pounded in the ass by a demon, he still looks at me with this most innocent smile. It makes me just want to break him.” 

“Aww,” the king said with genuine excitement. “My Ai has fallen in love.”

Do demons even know what love is? There are demon children so there must be some parents in love right? They never taught us that they could. Just that they are evil in their lust for blood. Though I'm now realizing it's not blood they meant by lust. 

“Do you actually think so?” 

“Are you going back to that town?” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes. He's in love, my lord.”

“I can't believe my Ai is all grown up,” the King cooed and hugged the younger close. “Where does the time go?” 

“Have I ever told you how annoying you are?” 

“All the time, Ai,” he replied before a big yawn escaped his mouth. “I imagine you're tired from your trip. Why don't you go rest?” 

He jumped out of his lap and adjusted his cloak. “Yes, my lord.”

“Ren and I have business to attend to anyway,” the king announced as he turned to his older general. “Don't we, Ren?” 

Ren gulped as his eyes went wide. “Yes, my lord.” 

Ai raised a brow but knew better than to ask. 

“Come with me, Reiji,” he ordered with a wave to the king. He opened his mouth to question him but let it go. 

Ai lead me to room up a spiral staircase in a different tower from the king's room. Another bedroom. Must be Ai's. The room doesn't have a lot of furniture or decoration like Ren's. A large bed with a dark canopy was the centrepiece of the room. A small desk sat under the window with a neat stack of papers resting on top. The only other piece of furniture was a large bookshelf up against the far wall. It's fully covered in books in alphabetical order. I get the feeling Ai is the overly organized type. 

He sat on the edge of the bed; taking off his boots. 

“Sit here,” he ordered as he pointed to the floor next to the bed. I obeyed him; realizing I should not piss him off. He stood up and shrugged off his cloak; hanging over the back of his desk chair. 

“Tell me, Reiji,” he sighed as he sat back down. “Why are you here?” 

I really didn't know how I should answer that.

“I was ordered to kill the king but I was captured instead,” I sighed; embarrassed at having to tell the story. Or maybe just tired of explaining that I am useless. 

“Interesting,” he said after pausing a thought. “A white knight without powers.”

Should I be worried about how curious he’s looking at me right now? 

“You won’t live long,” he said after staring at me for what felt like an eternity. 

“What?” 

“Listen, I know my brother,” he hissed as he leaned closer to my face. “And I know exactly why he’s keeping you alive.” 

Shivers ran down my spine as goosebumps formed up my arms. I feel like I don’t want to know the answer. Something about the way he talks terrifies me. Most likely cause he’s going to be right. 

“Have you wondered why there haven't been any battles between the demons and the knights?” 

Oh. That's true. There’ hadn't been much fighting in the past few years. I can't remember the last time the Knights were gathered on a mission against the demons. 

“It's because the king made a deal with the Knights,” he explained in a voice I couldn't describe. “No battles means fewer casualties on both sides. That said, the Knights don't trust us to do as we please. It's been painful for our economy but fewer deaths. More mouths to feed.”

Oh. Wait. Is that what his speech last night was about? He was saying how times were hard for the demon town. Is that why? 

“Reiji, what has he had you do since arriving?” 

“Uh...cuddle?” 

“Doesn't surprise me. Next.”

“Mostly he has me helping around the castle, ” I replied after a moment of thought. What have I actually did doing? “Like he's trying to find something I'm good at.” 

“Mhm. And he mentioned you suck at blowjobs?” 

“It's not like I make a practice of it,” I muttered; looking away at that point blank statement. 

“Just as I thought.” 

I couldn't tell if that was smug or not. 

“What?” 

“The king is bored, Reiji,” he spat; tapping my knee with his foot. “No battles. No wars. His overwhelming power is going to waste. Like a toddler with pent up energy. He has nothing to fight. He hasn't found pleasure in anyone he's slept with. Can't have him working in the town. He's losing his mind. Close to exploding.”

But what does this have to do with me? 

“But you,” he continued as he stared into my soul. “Are new. Different. Finding a job for you is just like a challenge. When he can't find it and you don't bring him pleasure, he'll get bored. Bored of it. Bored of you. Then it's bye-bye Reiji.” 

“Oh.” 

My heart felt like it was going a mile a minute yet I couldn't breathe. I'm shaking. My body is shaking. I'm terrified. 

He's right. The king has only been nice to me. Only let me live because he thinks he can find something for me to do.

No that's not it. 

He truly thinks I have some kind of hidden powers. Like if he’ll tease me enough, I'll snap and fight him. That's all he's looking for. A fight. Hence why he was so eager to fight me when I first got here. He needs to use his powers. Find something to release his emotions on. Something other than the mundane routine. 

I guess that's also why the blowjob was his first fallback. If he can’t use up his bloodlust, then why not just his lust?

I really am dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. 

“I can help you, Reiji.” 

“How?” 

“Because I know him well,” he mused as moved his hand to pull him closer. “I know what he wants. What he hopes for. He's desperate. Praying that you're the one. So I'll train you. Before I have to leave again.”

“Why would you help me?” 

“One of two reasons,” he replied as he holding up a finger. “I remembered Syo mentioning you. So helping you will make him happy.” 

Wait. Syo mentioned me? Why? We didn't have enough time together to be considered friends. We've only talked a little bit. I can't begin to imagine why he would mention me to a stranger. Let alone a demon. 

“Two,” he continued as he raised another of his slender fingers. “As much as he's a pain. I do love my brother. So I hope you can be the one to finally make him happy.” 

“Why me of all people?” 

“Honestly? Because you're here and you're different.” 

Again, he's called me different. 

“It's not like we have people in your situation every day. Hence why we hope it's you.” 

I don't really get why it's me. Is it just because I'm here? Could I actually do it? Can be the one who makes him happy? 

….there is no way. But I better start if I want to live.

“What do I do?” 

“I hope you're a fast learner.” 

He pulled me up to sit on his lap; both his hands cupping my face. His cyan eyes poured into mine as his fingers lightly ran over my skin. He traced my features like he's studying my face. It's like he can see right through. And it's terrifying. 

“Can I ask you one thing before we start?” 

“Your eyes,” he wondered. “Why?” 

If he wasn't holding my head in place, I would have looked down. 

“Don't know. Born that way.” 

  
  


“Has anyone told you they're beautiful?”

“Just Ren and his highness.” 

“No one else?” 

I shook my head. “They consider me a monster or a freak for them back home.” 

“I can't understand why,” he mused; drawing circles on my skin with his thumbs. His hands are a lot cooler than the king's; his touch extremely gentle. He moves with such elegant grace like as if I'm made of glass. Like if he touched me I'll shatter. The complete opposite of the Lord's. “They're stunning.” 

His voice is beautiful; feminine and smooth. Unlike the deep and rough voice of the king. It makes me wonder about Syo. Does he touch him like that? Is that what makes his heart race? 

Wait...he's sleeping with Syo. My mind filled with the image of their naked bodies intertwining. Mistake. My cheeks absolutely burned against the cool fingers. 

He pulled his hands away with a laugh. “Idiot.” 

I swear he's a mind-reader. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Yes,” he sighed as he laid back on his bed. “I have feelings for Syo.” 

“How did you that was what I was going to ask?” 

“You're easy, Reiji.” 

He shifted around to move his head from the sheets to his pillow. 

“Come up here,” he ordered somewhat lazily.

I stood up and my knees ache from being on them so long. Each step was painful even though it's only a few to the other side of the bed. I laid myself next to him; laying on my side to face him. 

“He prefers sitting but we'll start laying down.” 

“With what?” 

“Blowjobs.” 

Again my cheeks burned at the mention of the word. He's so casual. Point blank. Almost apathetic. 

“I said I would help you, didn't I?” 

“Right.” 

This was not going to be easy. But it has to be done. 

“Let's begin,” he instructed with a quick gesture. “Start with taking it out.” 

“Alright.” 

“It's fine for me but for him, it's yes sir.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good.” 

My hands were shaky as I slowly reached into his pants. 

“You don't have to be afraid,” he sighed as he reached down to pat my head. “I won't hurt you. Promise.” 

That somehow calmed my nerves enough got my hands to stop shaking. I pulled out his cock and took a moment to stare at it. It's definitely not as large as the king's. But damn. I've come to realize demons are well-endowed. 

“Start with stroking it slowly. Get used to feeling it.” 

Doing as he said, I held it in one hand. Somehow it feels easier than it did before. Slowly, I moved my hand along the shaft. He feels warm in my fist but he didn't make a sound. Just instructions. 

“Yes good. Now try with the tip.” 

I rubbed my thumb over the tip; feeling slight dampness. “Like this?”

“Just like that.” 

I did it again and one more time; seeing him arch his back slightly. That's a good sign, right? I'll have to remember that. 

“Alright. Take it in your mouth.”

This part is the one I'm the most nervous about. 

I parted my lips; slowly taking him inside. 

“Don't worry about taking it deep. Do the best you can.”

I tried to take it but I barely made it a quarter of the way down. He grabbed his hair and guided me around his cock. The sucking was much easier this time. I think I'm starting to understand it. Sorta. Maybe. Not really. 

“Use your hand on the rest and finish me off.”

I wrapped my hand around the bottom of his cock; moving it up to wear my mouth is. He continued to guide my head; trying to make me match rhythms. 

Soon he pulled my head away; his cock spilling out onto his stomach. 

I moved away; flopping onto the other pillow. 

He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped off his skin. 

“I'll teach you to go faster and deeper tomorrow,” he said after a moment of awkward silence. 

“Alright.”

“Are you alright?” 

“I guess so. I'm not used to this.” 

“It's an unusual situation.” 

“True.” 

“What about Syo?” 

“He'll be fine. I'll explain it to him. He knows what I would do for my king.” 

“I hope he doesn't get angry.” 

"He has nothing to be jealous of."

“Ouch.” 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“I suppose,” he replied with a quiet yawn. “I have one in return.” 

“What did Syo say about me?” 

“Oh that,” he paused as he thought back. “He didn't mention the no powers. Just that you're weak. He's worried about you. Feels like a bad friend since he's not there to help you.” 

Wait? Friend? Syo considers me a friend? We haven't spent that much time together. Not even for him to feel guilty about leaving me. Though I guess it shows how ridiculously kind he is. I agree with Ai. He really is an angel. 

“My turn. Tell me what you know about Syo.” 

“Not much more than you already do,” I muttered; trying to think about it. “I met him at a White Knight party. He came up to me.”

“Let me guess. You were trying to hide.” 

“Pretty much.” 

“Go on.” 

“He's not crazy about parties either. We snuck out and talked.”

“He's quite the chatterbox, isn't he?” 

“Very.”

“I am hoping you have more intel for me,” he mused with a grin. When he talks about Syo, he's like a different person. 

“Oh. I do know something else but you might not like it.” 

“What is it?” 

“There was this girl at the party he was crushing on. He said he had been for a long time.”

He did not look amused. “Her name?” 

“Umm...he didn't say. He just gestured to her.” 

“I see.” 

I cannot tell if he's angry or not. 

“I suppose it doesn't really matter,” I muttered; hopefully not putting my foot in my mouth. “If he slept with you. I doubt he’ll think about her. He's not that kind of guy.” 

“I suppose that's true. He did say I'm stuck with him now.”

“He deserves someone who loves him.”

“Are you trying to imply something, Reiji?” 

“No. No,” I mumbled as waved my hands in front of me. “I'm just happy for him. He's a good person.” 

“I have no intention of hurting him,” he stated with growing annoyance. “If that's what you're referring to.” 

Keep your mouth shut, idiot. 

He stood up from the bed; sliding his pants the rest of the way down. His hands pulled off his shirt; showing off his slender body. He moves with such grace and elegance. His skin is so pale. Well minus the few red nail marks on his back. And a definite bruise on his collar bone. Woah. I didn't think Syo was capable of that. 

He didn't seem to notice my gaze as he folded his clothes. Or at least I thought so. Until he turned around and smirked at me. “Sorry. Property of Syo.”

And cue the fire in my face. 

“You say that but your dick was just in my mouth!” 

He just laughed as he changed into a clean shirt and pants. For someone who seems so serious, he knows how to tease me. Almost as well as the king. 

“I'm beginning to see why he's keeping you around,” he chuckled as he took a seat at his desk. He pulled out a book and started writing away. Like a lot. 

“What are you writing? A letter to Syo?” 

“No,” he replied, not even looking up from his desk. “Though that reminds me, I promised him a letter when I returned.” 

He put his book down and grabbed a blank sheet from his desk; immediately writing that letter. There's definitely a smile on his lips as he thought about what to write. I could tell whatever it was, he's gonna make Syo blush. 

He finished his letter and neatly folded before putting it in his pocket. 

“We should return to his highness,” he announced as he stood over me. “He's probably worried about what I'm doing to you.”

“Alright.” 

I stood up and stretched before following him out to the stairs. My legs were not happy; stinging on each step. And it's a long way down. 

“I assume he's in the kitchen,” Ai stated; leading me into the kitchen. The king wasn't there though. It didn't seem to bother Ai. He asked the cooks for a glass of water and took a seat at the table. Unsure of what else to do, I took a seat as well. 

About halfway through his glass of water, the door flew open. The king strode into the room with a loud chuckle. He walked behind Ai, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I see Reiji is still intact.”

“My research doesn't involve dissecting people,” Ai barked with immediate annoyance. 

“What did you even need him for?”

“Just observation.” 

“Your results?” 

“He is no threat to us.” 

“I see. You just wanted to ask him about Syooooo.” 

Ai's face turned increasingly red with the exaggeration of his lover's name. I would have laughed if he wouldn't destroy me. 

“Busted,” Ren chuckled as he entered the room. 

The king grabbed a seat in the chair to me but Ren stood behind him. 

“Not joining us, Ren?” 

“Uh, no,” he mumbled; trying to avoid Ai's gaze. “I’m good.”

I've never seen Ren look so flustered. 

“I doubt Ren will sit down for a week,” the king mused; winking at Ren. 

“So who's busted now, huh?”

Ai definitely found satisfaction out Ren's displeasure. 

“Still,” he said after a pause. “It's not like you to get in trouble with his highness.” 

“Let's just say I made a mistake.” 

“You earned your punishment,” the king stated with a glare. “You knew it what would happen if you did that. Besides, you lost control. And that's extra.” 

“Yes, my lord.” 

Ai looked over at me; reading my face. 

“Reiji has no idea what we're talking about.” 

“I suggest you don't find out,” Ren muttered as looked at me. “For your own sake.”

“I'm surprised he hasn't earned one yet,” the king agreed as he looked at my face. 

I seriously had no idea what they were talking about. The only thing I got was Ren was in trouble. And I know it's because of me. 

“Earned what?” 

The king leaned over to my ear, whispering into it. 

“You want to find out how I punish my servants?” 

I didn't want my mind to even imagine that. 

“Nope! No, I'm good!”

The others chuckled as the king pulled me into his lap. “Then you better be a good boy.” 

“Yes, your highness.”

My face must be red as I tried not to think about what the punishment could be. 

He squeezed me tight in his arms. “I debated punishing you tonight.” 

“What? Why?”

“Because you let Ren touch you.” 

“Ah,” Ai noted with a nod. “That would explain why Ren was severely punished.” 

I couldn't help but feel guilty at hearing the word severely. 

“You're lucky,” the king agreed as he ran his hands down my back. “Since you told him to stop. I'll let it go.” 

“I feel like I should be afraid.” 

“He is the lord of all demons after all.” 

“And don't you forget it.” 

  
  


The rest of the evening went by uneventful. We spent most of it just talking. A lot of it was just catching up with Ai. Apparently, he's been away for months on a research trip. I've learned more about him as well. The king is the oldest and Ren is only a few years behind him. Demon years. I don't remember being taught that demons lifespans are higher than ours. The king has been around for a long time; mentioned Ai was centuries behind him. Ai was practically raised by the king. That explains his love of teasing him. And Ai's respect for him. 

“Ungh.” 

“What's the matter, my lord?” 

“I just got word that sacrifices will be here soon,” he groaned as he slumped in his throne. “That bastard Camus is coming with them.” 

“Twice lately? They must be up to something.” 

He pointed at me.

“Apparently!” 

Should I be worried? 

“You don't think Reiji is involved, do you?” 

“I don't think he is,” he muttered as he crossed my arms. “But I wouldn't put it past Camus to be the one who sent the order.”

“It is weird how Reiji showed up and now Camus keeps showing up,” Ren agreed after a thought. 

Their sudden suspicions about me made me nervous. 

“If there is some grand plan,” I muttered; afraid to say too much. “I am not aware.” 

“Do you think Reiji is a spy?” 

Woah there, Ren. I'm not that talented. 

“I don't think he's capable of it,” the king return; scratching his head in frustrating. “Ungh. I don't know!” 

“What we need,” Ai stated as he turned his gaze to me. “Is knowing we can trust Reiji.” 

“Alright, Reiji,” the king sighed as he stared into my eyes. “Say something goes wrong, can we count on you to side with us over the Knights?” 

That's a heavy question. I felt my heart sinking to my stomach. If I say no, I'm dead. But lying wouldn't help the situation. I was born into a family of White Knights. A high ranked family. But technically I am not a knight. I don't serve the royal family or protect anyone. The week I've spent with demons has been nicer than my entire life. I'm about 90% sure I was thrown away by the Knights. The demons seem to actually want me. But how long will that last? 

Even if I say yes, what about my parents? 

They can fight for themselves but still. They are the only knights that mean anything to me. 

But if I say yes, am I betraying my humanity?

“....yes” 

“I feel like there is a but there,” Ren stated with a soft sigh. 

“It's just my parents I worry about.”

“It's mostly a precaution,” Ai explained; reaching up to pat his Lord's shoulder. “So we know you won't betray us if a war breaks out.”

“I have no reason to.” 

The king took a deep breath; dragging out a heavy sigh. 

“I believe you.”

“Really?” 

“You don't have the guts,” he said as he crossed his arms. “You couldn't pull off being a spy.” 

“Sadly true.” 

“Come up here.” 

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to his lap. “Believe me, Reiji. If you betray me, I'll show you what punishment really means.” 

And that terrified me. Because I know it's true.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. You aren't as Bad as you Think you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji comes closer with the demons. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took me so long. I rewrote this chapter like five times before I came up with something I was happy with. And I am with this finally!

“Oh for God's sake, Reiji!”

Ai glared down at me with his arms crossed; his cock falling out of my mouth as I coughed. He's gotten more aggressive for some reason. I can only trust in his promise not to hurt me.

“Try it again!”

I took a deep breath before taking it in my mouth. He tied my hands so I can't use them as a guide. My throat burned as I took him closer to it. He told me to hold it there; get used to having my mouth full. I haven't gotten that far yet. But I think if I choked again, I'll be in big trouble.

I held it there, fighting a cough. Holding it wasn't helping. Alright. Be brave, Reiji. It's your life on the line.

I moved my mouth back up the tip before dragging it back down.

“Better. Again.”

I did it again; holding back a cough.

“Deeper!” 

Nodding, I forced my mouth down as if I could take all it. I can't. It hit the back of my throat; burning and itchy.

I pulled away; choking heavily.

“How are you going to hold it when he thrusts inside your mouth?”

“He's going to do it at some point,” he continued his cranky lecture. “Though he prefers for you to deep throat him yourself.”

Just that phrase made me cringe. How? In fact, why is this normal for them? 

“Ungh,” he groaned as he flopped into his bed. “That's enough for today. Go find Ren or something.”

I just nodded and left the room. He wasn't in the mood for it. He's definitely in a foul mood today.

“Ah, Reiji,” Ren called as he spotted me walking up the hallway. “Ai researching you again?”

“Yes. He's not happy though.”

“I'm not surprised,” he stated as he leaned up against the wall. “The king is frustrated. Ai is worried so now he's agitated.”

“I feel like I should avoid both of them then.

“Probably for the best,” he agreed with a forced laugh. “That's why I'm going into town. Wanna come?”

“Okay.”

“Let's go then.”

Again, he covered me up with a cloak and hat. Even got the ‘stay close, don't talk to strangers’ speech. What am I? Five? Actually, he's probably right; given my record.

“Here we are,” he announced as his horse came to a stop. He jumped off; using his hand to guide me down. At least Ren doesn't ride as crazy as the king.

“Where are we going?”

“Picking up a few things,” he explained as he pulled a list out of his pocket. “We've got an order from the bookstore, the butcher. Stuff like that.”

He didn't let me walk more than an inch away from him. If it wouldn't get attention, he'd probably hold my hand.

It's interesting to me how different yet similar the demon town and the castletown are. The streets are lined with shops and businesses. Not as many inns but plenty of quaint looking bars. The thing that struck me the most is how the streets look. They look the same but with one big difference. Everything looks more poor, old and worn down. The demon town is struggling. You wouldn't see that in castle town. Everything is pristine.

“Ai loves this place,” he mentioned as he held the door open for me.

I walked inside; the scent of old and musty books hitting me immediately. The store is dusty yet every shelf is filled with books. Stacks of books littered almost every aisle. An elderly man with glasses sat behind the counter; staring at a long scroll of paper. He looked human. I couldn't tell.

“Ah, hello Ren,” he called as he looked up from his paper. “Got an order to pick up?”

“Yeah. Ai's back for a bit.”

“Tell him to come and visit me,” he chuckled as he walked out from the counter. “I'll grab it from the back.”

He disappeared into what seemed like nothing; then appearing again with a box of books. His eyes lit up as if he just noticed me standing there. “Here we are. And who's this?”

“This is the king's new attendant,” Ren replied casually as he watched me take the heavy box.

“Doesn't that mean you're out of the job?”

The two shared a laugh like they’ve known each other all their lives.

“He gets all the hard jobs.”

Why do I get the feeling he means something else?

“Thanks, George.”

“No problem. Bring little Ai next time!”

Ren chuckled and waved with me following behind him. 

“That's done.”

He took out his list; scribbling over the first point.

“Onto the next one!”

Now I see why he asked me to come. So he doesn't have to carry anything.

We walked down to the butcher shop; adding another large box of meat to my pile. Should he really trust me to carry a stack of boxes? I'm highly expecting to trip over the tiniest pebble and spill the boxes everywhere. 

“Almost done. Just a bit at the market.”

I followed Ren down the streets to a large open market. It wasn't nearly as fancy as the one in castle town. But it was filled with local workers showing off their goods. I think I like it better. There are not merchants travelling and selling things peasants could never afford. It all felt so local. Like a community.

Ren explained as we walked; the king's favourite dish. Apparently, the king asked for it tonight. It takes a while to do, so the cooks asked Ren to pick up the missing ingredients. He's hoping it's going to cheer up the grumpy king.

Every seller seemed to know Ren but no one could see me behind the boxes. He's more clever than I thought. No one looked at me or spoke to me. And nobody could drag me off.

“Heavy?”

“Yes.”

“Let's head back then.”

He took the boxes from me and placed them ground; guiding me up on his horse. I have no idea how he managed to tie such heavy boxes to him. The horse didn't seem bothered at all as we rode back in the same pace. 

“Welcome back, sir.” A servant announced as we pulled up in front of the castle. He took my hand and pulled me down. “Mr. Reiji.” His smile was warm and gentle. I've seen him around but we've never spoken.

“Can you take the food box to the kitchen, Reiji?”

“No problem.”

I picked up the box and immediately headed for the kitchen. I'm relieved he didn't ask me to carry the books again. That box is much heavier.

“Oh Reiji,” the elderly chef cheered as she saw me enter with the box full of meat and vegetables. “Is that for us?”

“Yes. We just got back from the market.”

“Aren't you sweet?”

She pinched my cheek before showing me where to put it.

The past few days I've started to feel more acceptance from the castle servants. I don't get as many stares (unless the king is giving me attention). They talk to me more or smile at me more. Almost like I'm one of them. This is the most included I've ever felt. In a castle. Filled with demons.

As a white knight, it's almost funny. In a bitterly ironic kind of way

“Reiji, dear, would you mind bringing this to his Highness?”

She gestured to a silver tray with a glass and pitcher full of a drink I wasn't sure of.

“Of course.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. He should be in the library.”

With a nod, I picked up the tray carefully. Don't you dare spill any, Reiji. Don't use your talents for making a mess. You don't want his lord to punish you.

With my mental anti-cheerleading, I managed to get to the library door without spilling a drop. 

_ Knock! Knock! _

No answer.

“Your Highness?”

No answer.

With a nervous sigh, I slowly opened the door.

“Your Highness?”

I placed the tray on the work table and went in search of the lord. There were papers and feather pens strewed across the table like evidence that he had been here. I knew he was supposed to be working all day today. But he is not sitting there.

There is that couch behind the bookshelves. Maybe he's there?

As I approached, I could hear soft snoring. Typical. Napping instead of working.

I walked all the way over; finally spotting the sleeping king. Only he wasn't alone. Ai was there; curled up his in arms. His face buried into the king's chest with the elders holding him close. They both looked so peaceful. Quiet. I didn't want to disturb that.

Though I couldn't help laughing to myself.

_ I guess he missed him after all. _

Should I leave the tray here? Probably not. I'll bring it back to the ladies in the kitchen.

Carefully picking it up, I headed to the door but nearly colliding into Ren.

“What are you doing here, Reiji?”

“I was asked to bring this to the king but he is asleep. With Ai.”

“Then I should leave this here then.”

He placed a stack of books by the door.

“Why don't you go help the ladies with dinner?”

“Do you know I nearly burned down the castle?”

“I'm sure it's not that bad.”

“I have actually caught fire in my house.”

“Okay. No cooking for you.”

“Smart.”

“Can you even do the dishes?”

“Yeah. I can do that.”

He started to walk towards the kitchen. I followed behind; keeping the tray balanced.

“Are you confident in doing the dishes?”

“Not at all.”

He chuckled and held the door open for me. The chef came over as she took the tray back from my hands.

“I brought it to his highness,” I explained with a smile; realizing I should ask Ren for her name later. “But he was asleep.”

“Oh, that boy and his naps!”

Boy? I wonder if she is older than the king?

“Reiji here,” Ren chuckled and patted my shoulder. “Volunteered to help with the dishes.”

Funny. That's not how I remember it.

“What a sweetie!”

Ren left after jokingly telling me not to break any plates. It tempted me to do it on purpose but I knew it would reach the king. And he would use it as an excuse to punish the hell out of me.

She put me right to work; having me wash any dishes that came through. But the king's favourite meal only required a few to cook it. But I was enjoying myself. It's nice. No pressure not to break something. The ladies ask me questions about myself and return it with stories of their own. It's a bizarre feeling. Like I've been accepted. But as what? A demon? They don't know I'm a White Knight. Or perhaps as a servant? That's pretty much what I am now. I feel like I don't think I could consider myself a prisoner anymore.

Oh, and the kitchen smelled absolutely divine.

“Vivienne,” the king sighed out of nowhere; kissing the elderly chef's cheek. “I've been looking forward to dinner all day.”

Vivienne? Oh, so that's her name.

“Well it's your reward for working so hard,” she mused with this motherly smile. She looked so happy receiving some affection from his lord.

“Oh Reiji,” he mused; wrapping his arms around my neck. “You're here.”

“I offered to help with the dishes,” I explained; ignoring his hug and continued to scrub the pan in hand.

“Have you broken any?”

“I haven't.”

He chuckled at the sass in my tone; letting me have this one.

“My lord.”

Ren bowed as he entered into the kitchen. “I do hope that your work has been done. Since you took a nap.”

“I'll have you know,” the king barked back at him. “I did finish all the paperwork. The nap was not my fault. I had to take care of the baby!”

Baby? Oh, wait. Did he mean Ai? Does he still call him a baby? I had to hold back a little laughter. That's kind of adorable. I'm almost jealous.

Not of the king. Of their sense of family.

“Uh huh,” Ren sighed with a roll of his eyes. “Still blaming the baby centuries later.”

“In my defence,” the king muttered; still hugging me from behind throughout their whole conversation. “He wasn't feeling well.”

“Perfect opportunity, huh?”

“Nuh huh!”

For two people centuries old, they sure argue like children. 

“I held him while working!”

I wonder if they raised him together. The king sounds like a father being accused of not working by his wife. It's almost funny. My parents were always so in love. They never argue. It's so quiet at my house. Minus getting screamed at for being a failure.

Ren chuckled and gave in. “As long as all your work is done.”

“It is.”

“Then you can play with Reiji,” he teased; winking at me.

“Leave me out of it!”

The king laughed and squeezed me a little tighter. “You know you've been scrubbing that pan for ten minutes.”

“Cause someone wouldn’t let go.”

He pulled his arms away and kept laughing. I'm glad to see him in a better mood. He's been so stressed out the past few days. I’m worried he's going to take it out on me sooner or later.

“You say that but it's your last thing to clean until dinner is over.”

He tossed me a towel; ordering me to sit at the table with him. Ren followed suit. I dried my hands off and took a seat.

“And what have you been up today?”

“I ran errands with Ren,” I replied; trying not to feel awkward about sitting here. I feel like I shouldn't be.

“You took him into town?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“How'd that go?”

“No issues to report. He just carried things for me.”

“Woah. No issues? With Reiji?”

“Rude.”

“Reiji's been helpful all day,” Vivienne chimed in cheerfully.

“You've been a good boy today,” he chuckled as he rested his head on his hand. He stared into my eyes for a long moment like he forgot what it was he was going to say. “Perhaps I should reward you.”

“My lord,” one of the cooks announced as she placed a large bowl in front of him. “Please enjoy your meal.”

“Guess I should go wake the baby,” Ren sighed; getting up from his chair. “For dinner.”

He quickly returned with a tired and definitely cranky looking Ai. The look of sleep still clung to his face. He pulled up a chair next to the king; too tired to even notice his surroundings. Just eating from the bowl of stew that was placed in front of him. Both Ren and the king chuckled as they watched him. What doting parents.

“Here, Reiji,” the king announced as he held a spoon out for me. Without argument, I took the spoon in my mouth. It smelt so good that I wanted to try some but didn’t dare ask. “So who’s got better food? Knights or Demons?”

“Are you including my mother in that?”

“Your mother must be a good cook,” Ren mused with a smile I couldn’t read. “You always talk about her when it’s about food.”

“She is,” I agreed, looking away. Herd delicious meals were sometimes the only time I ever thought she might love me. “But if you don’t count her, the demons have way better food.”

Tonight's dinner was no exception. It’s the most amazing meat stew with flavourful gravy and tender vegetables. It tastes so warm and homey. I can see why it’s the king’s most favourite dish. The girls told me the king absolutely loves meat. And eggs strangely enough.

‘“In other words, you just can’t pick over your mother?”

“She is my mother, after all.”

“Reiji is the sweetest thing,” Vivienne squealed as she brought over glasses of water. “I wish my son was like you. I wanna keep you.”

“Pretty sure she’ll trade me for any son.”

“Now now,” she lectured with that same maternal smile. “Despite what we say, all mothers would never give up our children.”

“Yeah but Reiji is useless,” Ai suddenly chimed in; making the king laugh again.

“Ai! That is not nice!”

“He’s got a point,” the king agreed with laughter shaking his words.

“I can agree to that.”

“You’re too hard on yourself, Reiji,” she sighed as she patted my head. “Give yourself some credit.”

“She likes Reiji,” Ren noted, rather obviously, towards the king.

“Can’t imagine why,” Ai stated as he took another bite; earning another lecture from the lady. Ai is cranky and doesn’t remotely care.

“Here, Reiji,” the king chuckled and held another spoonful out to me. “Since Ai is being mean to you.”

“We could just get him his own bowl,” one of the cooks blurted out; immediately covering her mouth with her hands. I feared for the girl but the king only laughed.

“I suppose that is true,” he mused with a smirk. “Has Reiji earned his own bowl?”

“I'd say so,” Ren replied; reaching over to pat my head. “Considering he carried everything today.”

“If Ren says so.”

“He deserves it,” Vivienne stated as she placed a bowl in front of me. “Feed the poor boy.”

Note to self. Hungry? See Vivienne. She’ll feed me despite what the king says.

“Reiji is getting popular,” the king observed at the attention I received from her.

“First time for everything,” I muttered; not believing that statement in the first place.

“I believe his lord is getting jealous,” Ai mentioned; laughing but still sounding as blunt as ever.

“You're asking for a spanking there, Ai,” he barked back at him; looking quite annoyed.

Ai stuck his tongue out at him. 

He chuckled and rubbed the younger's head. “You're such a baby,” he sighed; realizing he was just trying to get his attention.

“Only Ai can go from talking about fucking to clinging to his daddy,” Ren chuckled with a smile.

“Mommy,” Ai teased him; reaching out to hug him. It was the first time I've seen Ai joke around. Or not look so serious.

The king pulled Ai into his lap and held him. “You're lucky you're adorable.”

As for me, I just silently ate the very delicious dinner.

Vivienne came by and took my bowl. “Did you enjoy it, Reiji?”

“I did. Thank you.”

The king and his generals left the kitchen but I stayed behind to help with dishes. I didn't mind too much. With Ai here, the king doesn't seem to need me. Or at least he has someone else to tease. 

Besides, I like having a use. Even if it is just washing dishes. It's helpful to the kind ladies of the kitchen. Next to the sister maids, they have been the nicest to me. It's the most I've ever had a sense of belonging.

“You finished all the dishes without breaking one,” Vivienne mused as she patted me on the back. “You're not as bad as you think.”

I shrugged and looked up at her. “Fluke I guess.”

I wonder if my mother would be proud? Would she even believe it? Probably not.

“Why are you so hard on yourself?”

“Why not? Everyone else is?”

“Have I been?”

“No.”

“So then not everyone.”

“I don't get it.”

“Get what dear?”

“Why the demons are nicer to me than humans?”

“I am aware you are not a demon,” she sighed; pulling me into a hug. It hurt. Not because she was holding too tight. It just...reminded me of my mother. “I can't speak for humans but I don't see anything wrong with you. You're a sweetheart. What human would offer to do the dishes for a demon?”

“I suppose so.”

I didn't believe a word she said yet I knew she wasn't lying.

“Don't let anything his highness says get to you,” she continued. “He doesn't say what he means. He wouldn't keep you alive and well if you were an ordinary prisoner.”

“You think?”

“I've served the king for a very long time. I know him well.”

“I'm not that special though.”

“Nonsense!”

She hugged me even tighter.

“I know it must be hard to be trapped her and kept away from your family. But cheer up, boy. You are more welcome here than you realize.”

“Thank you, Vivienne.”

She smiled and pulled away. “Now, go find his Highness and show him how amazing you are.”

“Yes, mam.”

I left the kitchen; unsure of what I should do. I don't know where the king is or what he actually wants me to do. It's like have anywhere to go. I'm pretty sure I don't have free reign to go where I please.

Why do I feel so hot all the sudden anyway?

I decided I needed to splash some water on my face; hurrying over to the first level restroom. The cold water cooled some of the heat in my face but I still felt warm. Maybe I'm thirsty? I'll go back to Vivienne got some water.

Mmpff!

Whoops. I bumped until someone as I walked out of the door.

“What are you doing, Reiji?”

Uh oh. That's the king's voice.

I looked up to see the king staring down at me.

“Nothing really.”

“I see,” he muttered as he gestured me to follow him.

He walked over to the library; sitting on the couch in the back. His arms stretched out over the top of the couch. He breathed a heavy sigh before beckoning me to sit next to him.

“Is this something the matter, your Highness?”

“Not really,” he muttered; watching as a servant brought a tray with a bottle and two glasses. They left without a word spoken. “I can finally relax tonight. At least until I have to deal with that bastard.”

I knew better than to bring up Camus.

“You've had a lot of work lately.”

“No one said bring king was easy,” he chuckled; reaching for the bottle.

Wait. I recognized the skull logo on the bottle and “Rough Blood” in bold letters.

“Whiskey?”

“Yeah. You going to tell me I shouldn't drink?”

I shook my head. “No, it's not that. I wasn't expecting to see it. My dad drinks the same kind.”

“Oh? The great White Knight Kotobuki drinks this whiskey?”

“Yeah.”

I raised a brow as he chuckled some.

“Well, it is the  _ best _ whiskey I've ever tasted.”

He poured a glass for himself then looked at me. After another laugh, he poured a second glass and handed it to me. “Try it.”

I took a sip; my eyes watering as I felt the burn in my throat. How do people drink this stuff?

“It's a demon-made whiskey,” he mused; practically chugging his own glass down.

“Really?”

“You probably wouldn't have seen it,” he explained with great pride. “It's not inside the town. It's a little bit behind the castle in the backwoods. A little shack where they brew it. It's the most successful business for the demon town. One of the few that sells outside the town too. We sell it to bars from here all the way down to even Southreach.”

Southreach? Why does that place sound so familiar?

I shrugged; unable to come up with the answer. But I know I've heard the name somewhere before.

“You're not much of a drinker, Reiji?”

“Never really drank before.”

“Never?”

“Nope. Me walking into a bar sounds like a bad idea.”

“True. But your old man never gave you a sip? Not even when you became a man?”

Since when does he think I'm a man?

“Nope. He doesn't trust me to drink and be in the house.”

“House? Don't high Knights live in the royal castle?”

He started pouring himself another and topping mine off.

“My parents used to,” I told him with a shrug. “Apparently while my mother carried me, all the stairs were too hard on her. She decided she wanted to raise me outside of the castle. Since there were more kids outside.”

“Didn't do you any good, did it?”

“Somehow the great Demon Lord of legends is nicer than human children.”

“Have I ever been mean to you?”

“You had me beaten up!”

“Okay, aside from that?”

I decided not to bring up half the things he does. “You tease me constantly.”

“It's not my fault your reactions are adorable,” he chuckled before taking a swig.

There he goes again immediately. In annoyance, I didn't say anything but copied his swig. Instant regret. It burnt. And literally tastes like hell.

And the bastard poured me another too. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOHHH Why does Southreach sound familiar to Reiji? *hint hint wink wink nudge*


	8. Sacrifice Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camus and the king met once again. Reiji....is well Reiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took me so long. I put so much into this chapter but then editing it with a concussion was a major struggle. But I have been working on something for Useless for the past few months.

“Ungh…”

God my head hurts. I opened my eyes to see the king's muscular back in front of me. That's unusual. Normally his arms are wrapped around me or our legs are tangled together. But no. He's facing away from me.

Actually…I don't remember even going to bed last night.

I slowly sat up; rubbing my temples with my thumbs. My head feels like someone is repeatedly hammering a wall. Part of me wants to crawl back in bed and sleep.

Looking over at the king, he's still asleep. He's shivering. The blanket wasn't remotely covering him. No wonder he likes to sleep with me. He looks like he's starting to freeze. 

I stood up slowly; jumping as I felt a breeze on my legs. Wait. I'm not wearing any pants. And this shirt. It's not one of the clothes I was given. It's too long. Why does it look familiar

Oh….oh.

My cheeks flared some; realizing this was the shirt the king was wearing yesterday. What happened last night? I don't remember any of this. The last thing I remember was sitting down for dinner.

Why does it feel so cold anyway?

I pulled the blanket over the king before going to look out the window. All the faded snow piles were now covered in fresh virgin snow. Everything is white. Little flakes blew around; the wind violently shaking the trees. Winter is here early.

Fuck it. I'm going back to bed. 

I slipped myself back under the blanket; accidentally brushing against the king's hip. He rolled over with a groan. His eyes slowly opened; staring at me as his world came into focus.

“Reiji?”

“Good morning, your Highness.”

“Ungh...it's cold,” he muttered; pulling the blanket up higher.

“It looks like it snowed a lot last night.”

He sighed and sat up so the blanket fell off his shoulders. He stretched his arms out: tensing his muscles.

Oh god. The pounding in my head felt like it was getting stronger. With a groan, I returned to rubbing my head.

“What's the matter, Reiji?”

“Headache.”

“I'm not surprised you're hungover,” he chuckled as he stood up to get dressed.

“What happened... last night?”

“You can't hold your liquor,” he mused; covering himself in a black sweater. “You babbled on for a little bit but mostly you blacked out. I took off your clothes for bed but I gave you my shirt when it started snowing.”

Oh god. I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing.

“Oh no. What I did I say?”

He looked at me and laughed to himself. Fuck. What did my big mouth say?

“Here.” He tossed me a sweater and some pants to wear. “Get dressed and come down for breakfast.”

He left the room; tempting me just to go back to sleep. My head hurts so badly. But was that an order? Probably. Fuck it. I'm not even hungry. Cold. Cold.

I buried myself into the blanket; falling asleep as soon as I could get warm.

\-----

“Reiji.”

I heard someone call my name.

“Ungh.”

“Wake up.”

“Don't want to.”

“Reiji!”

Uh oh. That's the king's voice. 

My eyes fluttered open; seeing him sitting next to me. His hand was rubbing my back but I'm only just feeling it now. The pressure is light but definitely there.

“You didn't come down for breakfast.”

“Sorry…”

“Feeling any better?”

“A little bit.” 

He took my hand and guided me to sit up. “I asked Vivienne to get you some medicine.”

On cue, Vivienne appeared in the doorway with a glass of water. She walked over to me and set it down on the nightstand.

“You poor thing,” she cooed; feeling my forehead. “Really? Giving him hard liquor! Why would you do that?”

She must be much older than him if she could lecture him like that. Or tell him off. He totally let her do it too. You could tell he wasn't really listening. He has her tuned out with a roll of his eyes. She seems like a grandmother to him.

“You spoil him,” he muttered; running a hand through his hair.

“This coming from the one that feeds him!”

He opened his mouth to argue but no words came out. She's got him there.

She giggled and handed me some medicine with the water. “Take this and drink slowly. It’s a very small dose as we aren’t sure how a human would react.” 

I took the glass and gulped it down; suddenly realizing how dry my mouth was. Suddenly so thirsty. The water wasn't enough to take the taste bitter medicinal taste out of my mouth. 

“Slow down, Reiji,” she sighed; reaching to rub my back. “You're going to make yourself sick.”

“It should take effect in an hour,” the king explained as he crossed his arms. “Probably.”

I could tell he wasn’t certain in that statement. I’m human. It’s a demon medicine (I assume) so they don’t know how I’ll react. Do humans take it differently than demons? I’ve never thought about it before. The amount they gave me was really small. Would it even work? Would it be too much? He’s guessing the time. Did he add extra from a normal dosage? Or extra from the time it works for demons?

“Do you want to try eating breakfast?”

I shook my head; having no appetite since I woke up the first time. 

“Alright. Try and eat later then,” she sighed in worry as she picked up the glass. “I’ll grab you some more water.”

She left and the king replaced her on the bed. “You don’t look well, Reiji.”

Is he actually worried about me? I can’t tell. His face is neutral but there is a little worry in his eyes. Worry yet annoyance.

Then I remembered that Camus was coming. That might explain why he looked so grumpy. Part of me hoped I'd sleep through that meeting. Seems I was not so lucky.

He ran his fingers through his hair with a heavy sigh. I could tell he wished today was over. He's already stressed. I wondered but didn't dare ask what happened between them. Probably oil and water. White Knight and Demon. 

Vivienne returned with another glass for me. She smiled as she handed it over but I could see the worry in her eyes.

“My lord. The white knight leader has been spotted near the forest.”

He groaned and looked at me. She dismissed herself and left for the kitchen. I didn't know what to say so I just awkwardly finished the second glass.

“Come with me,” he barked; heading down the staircase. After throwing on my pants, I followed him to his throne. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. He rested his chin on that space between my neck and shoulder. It's almost like he is nuzzling me but not quite. His skin feels really cold. Maybe he's trying to warm up? Am I really that hot?

Still, I wonder why holding me brings the demon lord any peace?

But again, I say nothing. Better not to argue with him right now. Not when he has to deal with Camus. Not when he's using me to keep himself calm. Though I don't know why me.

I can't say I'm not worried either. It's not like Camus has ever met me. Despite being close friends with my mother. She's never introduced us. Though I don't know why. Maybe it's because we no longer live in the castle. Camus was a busy man; running the Knights and taking care of the royal family. Plus battling demons. Maybe that's why. Or maybe it's because my father knew him already. No. I know the reason.

…They're ashamed of me.

I blinked the thought away; not wanting to remember home right now. Though I know once I see Camus, I will all over again. He must have noticed; squeezing me tighter. Or was it because of his own stress?

Still, I would take it right now.

“My lord,” Ai announced; hurrying into the throne room. “He is here!”

“Fuck,” he shouted like he was surprised even though he's known for days. “I should hide Reiji!”

“There's no time,” Ai muttered as he hurried to stand next to the throne. “He invited himself in.”

“Got yourself a new toy, your Highness?”

The low voice sent shivers down my spine. Camus walked down the rug to stand in front of the throne. He's in all white, including his cape. Only a single sword at his side. It's obvious he's not remotely worried. Not one bit.

Then I realized...he's referring to me.

“I hope you're not violating the contract,” he continued in the most condescending tone.

“I'm not the one breaking the contract,” the king growled; squeezing me much harder than before. “Me keeping Reiji is not against any rule.”

“Are you implying that the Knights are in violation?”

His tone could only be described as curious sarcasm... And condescending.

“What do you think I mean,” the king spat right back at him.

I see Camus likes to get a rise out of him. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't the demon be teasing the good guy? But no. The knight leader seems to find it funny. And it's not hard knowing the king's temper.

“You seem to have good taste, your Highness,” he mused as he looked me over. “She's quite the beauty.”

It was the oddest feeling. I could just tell he's not recognizing me as a white knight. He's just assuming I am a demon. Despite me not having the power to look human like the king or Ai. I have no powers so I suppose I'm just a human. If my tattoo wasn't covered, I'd probably be staring at it right now.

...wait? Not him too!

The king burst out laughing; his grip on me loosening. Even Ai couldn't hold back a few chuckles. At least they're amused. Cause I'm not. Not in the slightest.

Camus was taken by surprise but that smug look never faulted.

“And what pray tell is so funny?”

The king let go of me completely; tugging at the waistband of my pants. “Show him, Reiji.”

I knew exactly what he meant. My face absolutely burned like it was on fire.

“Do...I have...to?”

“Reiji.”

From that tone, I knew I didn't have a choice. Otherwise, I'd be in trouble.

I stood up; quickly sliding my pants down so I could get them back up again. This just amused the king even more.

“My my,” Camus chuckled as I pulled them back up. “What do we have here.”

“We all know your love of pretty boys,” the king teased; unable to hold back his laughter. “Unlike you, I don't treat them like toys.”

_Umm... excuse me, your Highness?_

“I have no clue what you're talking about.”

Okay. He definitely did. But he's acting all innocent. And quite frankly, I don't want to know what either of them is talking about.

“And I see you are returned, Ai. I hope you didn't cause any trouble on your trip

“And why would I do that?”

It was Ai's turn to act all innocent. Camus didn't know. Oh but the three of were fighting back laughter; knowing what Ai was really up to.

“Well let's get a move on then,” Camus stated after a brief pause. “I don't want you in my sight any longer than I have to.”

“Wow. Creepy. We agree on something….gross.”

Camus gestured to a knight who stood by the front entrance of the throne room. He nodded and stepped to side; gesturing out of the doorway. A group of ten or so woman walked down towards Camus. Their heads were down and their hands are tied. The rope tied them together so they had to walk in a line. They barely had anything more than a bag dress on. No wonder they are shivering. How awful!

“This batch of sacrifices has arrived,” Camus announced without any empathy.

So these are sacrifices. These poor women.

“Ren!”

Ren appeared out from the hallway. “Yes, my lord?”

“Take the sacrifices out. And for god sake, warm them up!”

“As you wish, my lord.”

Ren took the rope and lead the woman out of the hallway. And that's when I spotted her. The last woman in the lineup. That girl...I went to school with her. She wasn't exactly the nicest to me but she didn't deserve this. She always said she was going to be the greatest white knight. That didn't work out well for her.

My fists balled up in anger. What is this fire welling up in my heart?

She looked up as I stared down at her. My fear of her recognizing me was quickly replaced with a feeling of stupidity. She wasn't looking at me. More like right through me. Her gaze was focused on the king. Only not in anger like a prisoner. No. It's obvious. She's thinking he's hot. Good luck, honey.

“Well then, I shall take my leave,” Camus stated as if nothing happened. “I'll be back to check on you, your Highness.”

“How about no fucking way?!?”

He smiled and turn on his heels; his cape billowing behind him. But before he got halfway down, he turned and smirked at me. “See you soon, Reiji.”

Why did that statement terrify me?

“Hey Camus,” Ai called out as he reached the doorway; causing him to turn his head. “Syo's pretty cute!”

Camus was unsure what that meant but decided not to ask. Especially since Ai was trying to get a rise out of him. He just smiled in the most disgustingly innocent way before departing. The lower Knights followed behind him without a word.

All that stress for a short visit. Then again, I see why the king is suspicious. The knight made it seem like they could be up to something. Then again it could all be one big tease. Camus must know his visits stresses the king out. He's probably trying to rile him up with promises of another visit. Just for fun probably.

It doesn't match the elegant hero that the Knights know him to be.

Ai excused himself to his room. He looked tired. The king mentioned he wasn't feeling well yesterday. Ren joked that he's lovesick. It's probably a combination of the two.

“God,” the king groaned as he stood up from his throne. “I need a drink.”

“Woah!”

He scooped me up in his arms; carrying me off the couches in the back of the library.

“I can walk, you know, ”I spat in an annoyance.

“You look mad, Reiji,” he noted as he made himself comfortable. Knowing I was angry, he kept his distance.

You know what? I am!

“Renee! Whiskey!

I didn't even see her come in as the king called out to her. She hurried out and returned with the bottle. Note only one glass. She bowed and hurried out again. All the servants seem really busy today.

He poured himself a glass, immediately gulped it down and poured another.

“Let me guess,” he muttered as he took another sip. “It's about that redhead at the back of the line?”

Of course. I should have known he would notice.

“I knew her,” I muttered; unsure of what I was really angry at. I just didn't like anything about today.

“What? Did you have a crush on her?”

He couldn't resist teasing me; adding into my anger.

“God no!”

The king couldn't stop a chuckle but held back whatever teasing joke that came to mind.

“She was a bitch but she doesn't deserve this!”

“Woah,” he mused as he watched me curiously. “I think it's the first time I've heard you swear.”

“Because I am mad! Unlike you, we Knights don't use foul language.”

“You calling yourself a knight now?”

Whoops. Did I say that?

“No...it's just what I was taught…”

The king sighed and gulped down the last of this glass; replacing it with a third. His hand reached over and rustled the top of my head.

“Whatever you're thinking, it's probably wrong.”

“Huh?”

“If you're thinking we sacrifice woman after fucking them, you're wrong. Bet you even think there is some sort of ritual with candles and shit.”

That thought had crossed my mind.

“Let me tell you something,” he continued; making this conversation easy with whiskey. “Sacrifices is the white knight term. Not demon.”

“Really?”

“Yes. We keep them alive and well.”

“So why are they called that?”

“Dunno, really. Maybe because they're giving up their humanity. But most likely because they're expendable to the Knights. Sacrificing women to demons.”

That whole thing hurt my head. Would the knights really do that? Is he telling me the truth? But why would even lie to me? God, I'm so confused.

“What do you do with them?”

“A number of things. Wives for the army is the main thing. Though these days its more than soldiers are marrying human women.”

“Isn't that against the law?”

“Who told you that? It hasn't been for centuries.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “The rule is not to have demon-human or knight babies.”

Right. The forbidden law. No one ever talks about it but everyone knows that is forbidden.

“So marrying humans is normal?”

“These days it is. Men who aren't interested in having children like marrying humans.”

This is all so weird to me. Everything he is saying is normal sounds illegal. But can I trust anything the knights taught anymore?

“And if you think they're forced into marriage, you are wrong. They can choose to marry as they please.”

I rubbed my temples again; finding all this thinking was adding to my headache.

“Here,” the king sighed as he pulled my head to his lap. “You're stressing over nothing. Calm down.”

“I just don't get it! Everything is different from what I know!”

“That's because you know nothing outside your own room.”

He's not wrong there. I spent most of my life hiding in my four walls. No one needed me to go so why leave?

“Relax. No harm comes to any humans in our care. This I promise you.”

I don't know why I felt like I could trust him. Those words were genuine.

“I don't know if you would have seen them in town,” he muttered as he finished about his fourth glass of whiskey.

Oh. Wait. When he made that speech, I did notice something.

“Now that you mention it,” I noted as I closed my eyes. “I thought I saw two human women with a group of demon children.”

“Must be Cynthia and Angela.”

“You know them?”

“They're the greatest humans given to us,” he explained; slowly resting his hand on my chest like he's feeling for my heartbeat. “After the wars, the number of orphan demon children was disgustingly high. When they were given to us, they decided to open an orphanage. They've done amazing work. Thanks to them, a lot of them have found homes and parents.”

“Wow. They sound like amazingly strong women.”

“They are. They even bring them around on field trips. The kids came to the castle once. That was a really fun day.”

“You looked popular with the kids,” I noted as I recalled seeing the kids crowd around him. 

“Because I try to be a good king,” he sighed; resting his hand where he could feel my heart beating most. “That's what some of my paperwork has been for lately. I'm trying to allocate money to build a place for children to play.”

I don't know why that struck me as funny. The most powerful lord of the demons budgeting a playground.

“You probably didn't see them yesterday,” he continued with his explanation of the town. “There is plenty of human-run businesses. They bring good money to the demon town.”

“Really?

“Yeah. Honestly, most of the women choose to stay here. They could leave if they want to.”

“They're given a choice?”

“I'm not that heartless, Reiji,” he sighed; taking the bottle and downing the rest. It didn't seem like the whiskey did anything to him. Let alone ease his stress.

Better not ask him any more questions. I trust he's not lying to me. I believe him. There's no need to worry. No harm will come to them. I'm in a worse position than them, I realized. That thought stuck with me, making my head pound. It hasn't stopped since this morning. I kept my eyes closed and my mouth shut. Just listening to his tired breathing. Maybe it will stop...

“Mmm…”

“What?”

A giggle worked its way out of my throat. Then another. And another. 

“What's so funny?”

Another giggle came out instead of an answer. Not that I even had one to give. Everything seemed so funny yet nothing was funny. Giggles just kept coming out. I couldn't stop myself.

“Reiji!”

Not even the king yelling at me could make me stop. 

But the confused look on his face only fueled my laughter.

He lifted up the empty bottle and stared at the last drop.

“You didn't have any of this, right? You didn't sneak some when I wasn't looking?”

“Nope,” came out if me in a sing-songy tone.

“Reiji…” he paused for a moment. “Does your head still hurt?”

Oh. He's right. The pounding is gone. In fact, I feel light-headed.

“No.”

“Right. Note to self, don't give humans demon medicines."

Oh. That makes sense. It took longer than the said hour to work. But it would explain why I feeling like I could fly.

“Oh boy,” he groaned; pulling me up onto his lap. “You are such a handful.”

“Sorry,” I giggled; easily moving at his pull. 

“What do I do with you?”

I don't know why I did what I did. My hands moved up his chest before resting on his shoulders; giggling all the while. Only to stop when his mismatched eyes met mine. Everything seemed to stop right then. I've never met someone with eyes like mine. Somehow I found myself lost inside them. They're different colours to mine but still. Something about them…

...no wait…

Maybe it's him staring into mine...He's the one who's lost.

Neither of us is moving; just silently staring at each other. He's thinking about something but he wouldn't dare say. I'm just wondering about me like always.

Several minutes pass before another giggle escaped my lips.

“What is it this time?”

“I feel stupid.”

“And that's new?”

“Meanie,” I tried to pout but couldn't stop the giggle. Again. “It's like I can't think.”

“I'm guessing the medicine was way too strong for you. You were like this when you were drunk too. 

“I'm scared of what I might have said.”

“You didn't say much,” he mused, though I could tell he's lying. “You couldn't stop laughing.”

“Ungh..”

He chuckled before looking at me with a surprising fondness.

“What?”

“You were adorable last night.”

“Seriously! How can a man be adorable?”

“Have you met my brother?”

And he’s got me there. Ai is pretty damn adorable for being this wickedly handsome demon. Though I find myself wondering what part of him Syo fell in love with. I didn’t know him well enough to guess. But I suppose that’s why I’m curious. 

“It’s unfair! Ai is good at everything!”

“It is,” he agreed with a smirk. Bastard.

With an overly dramatic sigh, I flopped my face down the couch. This probably was a mistake. The back of my body was exposed to him. I’m laying across his lap with my butt within reach. If I was only smart enough to think this through. 

His only response was a low chuckle. More than just him laughing at me. It rang in my ears like thunder. It wasn’t the same laugh as always. I couldn’t place what was different about it. It’s not about being funny. There’s some other reason for it.

It surprised me that his hands never dipped lower than the small of my back. Occasionally, he would run his fingers through my hair. But for a while, he just rubbed my back with a smile. Every time I looked back; he seemed to look content. At least he’s finally relaxing. He’s not exactly someone you want to do deal with when stressed.

The weirder part is my lack of desire to move. 

“Your Highness?”

Ren crept around the corner; expecting the king to be napping like always. We’re quiet enough to be. My giggles seemed to have vanished for now.

“What is it, Ren?”

“The ladies have all been cleaned up and fed,” he reported; detailing the condition of the ‘sacrifices.’ “That red-head seemed interested in you. She kept asking weird questions."

“She thinks you’re hot,” I blurted out with a sudden giggle. Let’s not do that again.

“Oh. That's the one you knew,” he said; clearly more amused with me than her. “How can you tell?”

“You knew her, Reiji?”

“She was in my class,” I explained; propping turning my head to face Ren but not rolling over. “She always went on about wanting a tall overly muscled man. One with a killer glare. She was checking you out earlier. You didn’t notice?”

“I did not,” he chuckled as he ruffled my hair with his large hands. “I was looking at you. You had a panicked look on your face.”

“Did I?”

“You did.”

“She didn’t say anything about you,” Ren mentioned; thinking it over.

“I doubt she recognized me. Too busy working about how to get into the king’s pants.”

“For someone useless as you, you seem to be able to read her.” 

“I mean it’s not that hard.”

“So you can do something?”

“Nope. I was referring to getting into your pants.”

_Smack!_

“Ow!”

The king’s hand came down onto my ass but it didn’t have much force. It didn’t really hurt at all. He didn’t mean to punish me. More of a joke or playful warning. Besides I deserved that one.

But still….

“It didn’t hurt.”

“It did!”

“Trust me, Reiji. You would know if I did it for real.”

“I'm not a child that needs a spanking!”

“I beg to differ,” he chuckled as he rubbed where he hit before.

Is it weird that I almost can't disagree with him?

Ren rolled his eyes with a chuckle matching the king's. “I wouldn't encourage him, Reiji. He wouldn't mind giving in to the temptation.”

“This coming from the man who did give in... besides I'm the king, Reiji...I do what I want.”

That sent shivers down my spine but another giggle worked its way out. He's teasing me but it's still a warning. It's not funny at all. I should be terrified but all I could do is laugh. 

“Ren, grab my cloak,” he ordered as he pulled me to my feet. “And warm clothes for Reiji.”

“Should I ready the horses?”

He shook his head. “There is no need.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Ren left and promptly returned with two cloaks, a sweater and two sets of boots. The king grabbed the sweater; pulling it over my head. Ren pulled the cloak over me and helped me with the buckles. I couldn't decide if I felt like a child or spoiled by having him dress me. Perhaps it was just habit for him as a servant. He even guided my fingers through the gloves.

“Hopefully that should keep him warm enough,” he said as he placed a hat on my head.

The king already had his cloak done up and his boots tied.

“Anything else, your Highness?”

“No. We should be fine.”

Ren escorted us to the castle drawbridge. “Please be careful.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Come, Reiji.” 

I followed him out; feeling the cold wind on my face. The snow seemed piled higher than this morning. Most of the trees were covered in a thick dusting. It's so cold yet the king doesn't look bothered. I could feel the colour rising in my cheeks.

“I should have grabbed you a scarf,” he sighed as he ran a gloved hand over the redness. “You look cold.”

“Where are we going?”

“Just a walk,” he replied; leading down a path behind the castle. “I figured you could you some fresh air. And I needed a break after dealing with that asshole.”

I didn't remotely feel like talking about Camus. Not in the slightest.

The pathway we continued down was covered in trees either side. I hadn't realized there was a forest behind the castle as well. At the back of my mind, I wondered if I should be afraid. Alone with the king in a dark forest. The weird thing is I wasn't. I didn't feel the need to worry. Why do I trust that he wouldn't hurt me?

He didn't say anything more; just humming a tune as we walked. There's nothing around but trees with leaves falling to the ground. Not even twigs were poking through the snow. I wondered if there were any animals around but I guessed they would be hiding where it's warm. I wish I was.

We soon reached a lake that looked already frozen over. I didn't know there was a lake anywhere near here. It's actually quite pretty under the moonlight.

I rubbed my hands together; trying to warm them up. He took them in his and rubbed them under his own.

“I suppose I should take you back before you freeze your balls off.”

“Since when do you think I have balls,” I chuckled; seeing my breath in the air.

“You want to show me?”

My face turned even more red at that comment. God damn him!

“Absolutely not!”

“I could warm you up,” he mused; enjoying my overly embarrassed reactions.

“I'd rather freeze…”

“So you don't want to walk back to the castle with me?”

He turned around and started walking; leaving me alone in the forest. I wasn't smart enough to use this as my chance to run. Nope. A wolf howled and I ran. Ran straight forward. Right beside the king.

He chuckled and took my hand in his. “Such a scaredy-cat.”

“Yeah. So what!”

Ow. I rubbed my head with my other hand; the pain returning.

“Headache back?”

“Yeah.” 

“I figured it would. You stopped giggling a while ago.”

Oh. I guess I had.

“I'll never hear the end of it from Vivienne,” he mused as we got closer to the castle. “If I don't get you warmed up and in bed.”

“She's really nice…”

“She's served the demon king for generations.”

Wow. She's even older than I thought.

“She’s taking a liking to you.”

“Can't imagine why.”

“She's a mother-by-nature. To her, you're just a little boy in need of someone to take care of you.”

“Sounds accurate enough.”

“Welcome back, my lord.”

“Ren. Tell Irene to bring up tea.”

Ren nodded and left to act on the order. The king led me upstairs to his room. The sister maids soon followed with the tea he requested.

“Run the tub.”

They nodded with a smile; preparing a hot bath.

“Strip.”

Huh? Wait. The bath was for me? Don't tell me I am taking a bath with him?

He would just pull the clothes off of my body if I didn't follow orders. I unbuckled the cloak and removed the rest of the clothing. Irene took them from me and folded them into a neat pile. Renee came up behind me; pinning my hair out of the way. They guided me into the rub and set the tea on the side of the tub. The king dismissed them immediately after.

To my surprise, the king took off his cloak and shirt but nothing else. He looked in the mirror; combing his hair while humming a tune. The same one from earlier. I wondered what song it was but didn't dare ask. For now, I just enjoyed the warmth of the water after being outside.in the cold. Relaxing did seem to help my headache some.

But I was curious about what the king was doing. He didn't seem to be getting in the tub with me. Thankfully. But he didn't leave the bathroom. He wasn't overly watching me either.

“What are you doing?”

“Hmm...what?”

“You're not getting in?”

“You want to me to?”

“No...I just…”

He let out one of those low chuckled that made my mind spin.

“I'm just thinking,” he explained as he leaned on the wall in front of the tub. “I've got a lot to do. It's not like I can just let the women out into town with nowhere to go. Plus I have to take care of Ai.”

“Is he sick?”

He nodded.

“Can demons get sick?”

“It doesn't happen often but it's possible. Though oddly enough Ai gets sick all the time. No idea why.”

“Really? He doesn't seem like the type.”

“He's an odd little demon...but he is mine.”

“The way you both…”

“Hmm?”

“The way you talk about each other,” I mused with a lazy smile. “It shows how much you love each other.”

Honestly...I'm jealous…

“Really?”

“He talks about you like you are a god.”

“Well, I am the king…”

“Humble too.”

He grinned as he moved away from the wall. “Just because I am king, doesn't mean I wouldn't take good care of him.”

“He really adores you.”

“I suppose I really adore him.”

The more I get to know these two, the more jealous I get.

“You ready to get out?”

I nodded. My tea was finished and the water was starting to cool down anyway. I slowly stood up; wrapping a towel around myself. He told me to sit down on the stool and I obeyed. He unpinned my hair and took a brush to it.

“Why is your hair so soft anyway?”

I shrugged. No one but him or Ren ever really touched my hair before.

“Why do you care?”

Whoops. That left my lips without a second thought. Or any thought actually.

“I get the feeling you would rather me be mean to you. Cause I can. I can throw you back in your dungeon, beat you up, stop feeding you…”

“Alright. I get it!”

“You're an idiot but you amuse me.”

And that's when I remembered what Ai said.

He's bored. You're interesting. That's why you're being kept alive. But as soon as he loses interest, it's...

_...Bye bye, Reiji._

I shivered in memory; hearing those words echo in the back of my mind.

“Let's get you warm,” he sighed as he tossed me one of his shirts.

The sister maids returned to clean up as we entered the bedroom. I finished drying myself off before pulling the shirt over my head. The king pulled back the sheets.

“Lay down.”

He sounds more annoyed than he did fifteen minutes ago. I better not doddle on his orders right now. Nodding, I laid down and pulled the covers up to my chin.

“Is your headache any better?”

“A little bit.”

“Good. Try and rest.”

I closed my eyes but couldn't sleep just yet. I heard the king leave the room. My eyes opened to see the room empty. I'm cold and tired. The bath made me sleepy yet I can't get myself to sleep.

The door opened and the king returned; sitting on the bed with some paperwork.

“You're still awake.”

“Yeah.”

“You should rest. I may have a job for you tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“It's nothing major but I could use the extra set of hands.”

“I'll try but you should know better than to depend on me.”

“Very true.”

Finally, he smiled just a little bit again. His eyes shifted down to the papers on his lap. He's writing down a list of things. I tried to follow along but I couldn't make sense of it. Not as my eyes grew heavier. The words were all fuzzy. His hands were out of focus. He looked back at me and then he was gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I understand the spacing when I copy the text over. Removing 21 pages of spaces is rather frustrating.


	9. Poor Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji is tasked with taking care of Ai. How well can that go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...I wonder why the Ai-centric chapter?

Apparently, my 'job’ is just  _ bitch  _ work. The king has his hands full today. He doesn't have time to look after a rather ill Ai. Or the baby as he referred to him as. Part of me jokingly wondered if that meant I was a nanny? Pity any child under my care. 

He said all I had to keep an eye on him and bring him whatever he asked for. He didn't trust me enough to be a nurse. For good reason. But I was not to piss off Ai. That was a clear order from his Highness. Probably because he didn't want to deal with it. 

I knocked lightly on the door to Ai's room after washing the breakfast dishes. I try to help out Vivienne as much as I can. One because she's the nicest demon alive. Two because I know she'll take care of me regardless of the king's orders. 

The door opened and Ai stood in the doorway with a blanket wrapped around him. His skin looks even paler than usual. Even with the dark purple hue under his eyes. 

“What do you want?"

His voice sounded weak and scratchy like he had been up coughing all night. 

“The king said to take care of you.”

He groaned and opened the door for me; returning to his bed. 

“Do you want me to bring you anything?” 

“Water.” 

“On it.” 

I hurried back to the kitchen. Vivienne and the cooks were sitting at the table; taking a break before lunch. 

“Something the matter, Reiji?” 

“Ai asked for water.” 

“Poor boy. I'll make him some tea instead.” 

She stood up from her chair; putting the kettle on the flame. I leaned up against the wall as I waited. The other ladies smiled at me but said nothing. I already helped out everything this morning so they didn't have much to add.  She poured the kettle into a painted teapot; placing it on a tray with a mug. She also placed a glass of water and a damp cloth. 

“Can you handle his, Reiji?’ 

“I should be fine.” 

"Can you ask him if he wants to eat?" 

"Can do."

I wrapped my fingers around the edges of the tray; stepping slowly. It took me extra time but I didn't want to break anything or spill. Ai probably wouldn't expect me to be running anyway. Good thing I left the door open when I left. 

“You took too long,” Ai muttered as he forced himself to sit up. 

“Sorry,” was all I said; knowing excuses would just annoy him. Better just to apologize and keep my mouth shut. 

I put the tray on the desk before pouring the tea into the mug. He took it from my hands; immediately gulping it down without a care for how hot it was. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Looking to make a love-sick joke?” 

“I wouldn't do that.” 

“This coming from your big mouth?” 

“The king said not to piss you off so…” 

“Trying to avoid getting punished?” 

“I don't want to learn what they're like.” 

“You wouldn't be sitting down for weeks, knowing his Highness.” 

He tried to laugh but it caused him to start a coughing fit. I reached out to pat his back until he could breathe normally. His grateful smile surprised me. I didn't expect that. More like a  _ don't touch me _ glare. But he wasn't like that at all. 

"Here. You should have another drink." 

I poured him another cup; careful not to spill the boiling liquid. He nodded his thanks as he reached for the mug. The hot tea seemed to be soothing his throat somewhat. 

"I didn't know demons could get sick," I mentioned as I put the tray on his desk. 

"It doesn't happen often," he replied between his sips of tea. "But it is possible. Especially with me." 

Oh yeah. The king did tell me Ai gets sick more often than not. 

"Why is that? 

"I have no idea," he replied with a shrug. "Always been that way." 

"Vivienne wants to know what you feel up to eating." 

"Nothing. I'm rather nauseated…"

"Oh okay. Did you need anything else?" 

"Pull up a seat," he instructed as he pulled the blankets closer. "Talk to me." 

I dragged his desk chair to the side of the bed; slouching back in the seat. 

"You want to hear about Syo?" 

"Am I that obvious?" 

"You really miss him, huh?" 

"It's weird," he mused; pulling his knees up to his chin. "I never thought I would miss anyone. Or that I would feel anything when I left…" 

"But you do."

"Do you miss your family at all, Reiji?" 

"Occasionally," I sighed truthfully. "I miss my mother...but she's better off without me." 

"You sound depressed," he observed; noticing my frown. 

"I can't deny that I miss home…"

"But?" 

"I feel more at home here. Is that weird?" 

I felt weird. Strange. Like I wasn't myself but I am. 

"Well, you aren't an ordinary prisoner," he stated after a pause. "But what makes you feel so?" 

"The servants have started to accept me," I explained or at least tried to articulate my feelings. "Like I'm one of them. A regular servant. Not a prisoner. Or human. Or a knight. They allow me to help them without judging me as useless. It's so strange." 

"At this point, you are considered a servant. I imagine because the king has deemed you not a threat, you have been welcomed. Besides Vivienne is the head of the servants. If she likes you, the others will follow." 

"She is really nice...Oh sorry! We're supposed to be talking about Syo." 

"That is true," he chuckled as he stretched his legs out again. "He is more interesting." 

"I think you mean more adorable?” 

"Exactly." 

I think that is the first time I made Ai laugh from a joke. And not my everlasting stupidity. 

"What do you want to know?" 

"Hmm...he has a brother, correct?" 

"He does." 

"Do you know anything?" 

"I met him once. He's a little younger than Syo but they look like twins. It's kind of creepy."

"Really? I never got to see him…" 

"Syo told me he's really smart; calling him a genius. Apparently, he wants to start a business or be a doctor or something." 

"Syo wants to be a hero and the younger brother wants a career," Ai noted as he pondered it. "Typical."

"I do know that they are very close. Syo absolutely adores him." 

"What about his parents?" 

"He never really mentioned his father to me. But I know his mother is rather sickly and gotten worse over the past few years. So he moved back to his hometown." 

"And that's why he works three jobs?" 

"Medicine is expensive. Even in small towns," I explained; fiddling with a lock of hair. "I remember him complaining about it." 

"He's a loving boy," Ai sighed; practically smiling to himself. He seemed satisfied with what information I could give him. "What about as a knight?" 

"He's the highest rank of the trained knights as he was not born into it. Unlike me." 

"That much I know." 

"As soon as he was old enough, he joined and started training. He's famous for how fast he improved. How hard he trained. That's why he's a leader of his own squadron now. He told me even as a child he trained himself to be a knight." 

"A hero?" 

"Pretty much." 

"He did tell me he dreamt of being a hero," he chuckled once more. "But he ended up being bent over by a demon." 

Ai ran his fingers through his hair before pulling out his hair tie. His cyan hair immediately fell around his shoulders. He looked even cuter his way yet even more mysterious. It was a mess from sleep but he wasn't in the condition to care. 

"He must like you then," I agreed; somewhat ignore the sexual reference. 

"Is it weird that I hope so?" 

"Not really... because you like him too." 

"And where do you get this romantic wisdom?" 

"T ouché.”

If he didn't start coughing again, I imagined he would laugh at me. Or tease the hell out of me. 

"Are you alright?" 

He nodded; reaching for his cup again. 

"Can I get you anything else?" 

"No...but I think I will attempt to get some sleep." 

"Call me if you need me." 

"Yeah right." 

\------ 

"Ah, Reiji! How's Ai?" 

Ren found me in the kitchen with a cookie. Vivienne had made some to cheer up Ai but gave me one to test. And it was damn delicious. 

"He's alright; napping now." 

"Ah good cause I could use your help…" 

"Yeah?" 

"Listen, Reiji. Are you literate?" 

I wasn't expecting that question; standing there with my mouth open. It's pretty rude too. Kind of made me mad. The fact that it took me a bit to answer probably proved him right. 

"Rude! I may not be a knight but I went to school!" 

"That's not what I meant, Reiji. I just need someone who can write." 

"I can write." 

"Great! We really need an extra set of hands."

I followed him to an area of the castle I hadn't been before. The room was large and looked relatively unused. Nothing was in it aside from a few tables. A group of servants stood on one side. The other was a line of the sacrifices-no the women from yesterday. They looked like they had been cleaned up and given new clothes. 

"All you need to do, Reiji," Ren explained as he pulled a chair out for me. "Is ask these questions and fill in this sheet. It's so we have a record of them in the archives." 

"I should be able to handle that." 

"Thanks."

He patted my shoulder before going back to overseeing all the notetakers. 

Of course. What woman was I supposed to record? That's right! The one I went to school with! Did Ren not think this through? Surely she's bound to recognize me when we're sitting face-to-face. I mean she was one of the ones that called me a freak for my eyes. 

I looked down as she pulled a seat across from me; glad I was wearing a hat. The brim was enough to cast a shadow over my face. She looked at me as she adjusted in her chair but didn't react at all. It's more like she didn't care. I could be a demon. Not human. No, in her mind there is no possibility I wasn't. I'm just a servant of the demon king. She's only smiling because she hopes I could help her get closer to him. 

"Your name," I announced as I picked up the sheet I was given. Like I didn't already know. Better get this over with quickly. Less risky that way. 

"Rosemarie Ann Avalon."

"Prisoner number?" 

"4243580." 

"Plans? Goals?"

_ Really? That's a question they want me to ask her? _

"I've always wanted to be some kind of royalty. Or at least a high title."

That doesn't remotely surprise me. She always was that type of girl. 

"Are you planning on getting married to a demon?" 

"Yes." 

I didn't bother writing that down; knowing that she was really referring to his lordship. It's almost sad that she doesn't think she's being obvious about it. Maybe it's because I know her. 

"Will you be leaving the demon town?" 

"I don't think I will be returning any time soon."

"Do you have any questions?"

Not that I could answer any of them.

"Listen," she replied as she leaned over the table. "Your king is gorgeous. And that's what I'm aiming for." 

"Well, that's an ambitious goal…" 

"Come on! Give me some advice!" 

Uh...what do I say? Tell her about him? Make something up? 

"Well...he...uh...he loves food... meat is good...a way to a man's heart is through his stomach...as they say…" 

"You know... you're voice sounds familiar...I'm pretty sure I've heard it somewhere…" 

"How odd," I chuckled awkwardly in a panic. 

Ren must have heard the laugh and came over. "Did you fill this out, Reiji? 

"Reiji?" 

_ Smooth, Ren. Just say my name in front of someone who knew me. Let's just show her my tattoo next!  _

"Why does that name sound familiar?" 

"Oh, I-I...uh..I'm sure it's just a coincidence," I muttered; turning my face away from her gaze. 

"And I believe that is our last lady," Ren announced as he picked up my paper; quickly changing the subject. "All of you beautiful women can follow me once again." 

He winked at them as he led them out and away from me.  _ God that was close. _

"Good work, Reiji," one of the other notetakers said as they walked over to me. I didn't recognize this one. Not sure if I ever worked with him. But he still wore a friendly smile. 

"Oh...thanks…" 

Another one came over and patted me on the shoulder. "Thanks for coming. We really needed help." 

"But I was only able to finish one girl…" 

"That's fine. It was still a big help to get the last push done," he replied as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "We're always crazy busy when we get a new batch of ladies." 

They really don't refer to them as sacrifices. That's a relief. The king was telling the truth. 

"I don't mind if I can be of some use," I mumbled as I stared down at my feet. That statement was so ironic, I almost laughed. But it was rather bitter laughter I heard in my head.

Irene appeared the doorway; gesturing to me. I learned that a point to her head then to me means the king is calling for me. 

I waved to the guys and hurried over to her; relieved to get away. Not because of anything they did. Just because I'm too awkward to make a proper conversation. I didn't know what to say. But I am glad that they don't seem to hate me yet. 

Irene lead me to the back of the library before taking her leave. The king was slouching in his usual spot on the sofa. Surprisingly not with a bottle of whiskey. He had a cup of coffee. Not once I had ever seen him drink coffee. I didn't know he drank anything but hard liquor. 

"Ah, there you are, Reiji." 

He beckoned me to sit next to him and so I did. "You called your Highness?" 

"I checked on Ai but he's asleep. I wanted to hear how he was doing."

“Yeah he didn’t sleep well last night,” I explained as I took my hat off and rested it on my lap. “He was coughing a lot so his throat is really sore. But we talked about Syo some so he was in a good mood.” 

The king was silent for a long moment; drinking his coffee until he could work out what he wanted to say. 

“Hey, Reiji,” he said after a while. “You know Syo, right?” 

“We were friends,” I replied after remembering what Ai had told me about what Syo had said about me. “Before he transferred to his hometown.” 

“He is a high knight, correct?” 

“Highest of the trained knights.”

“Explain that to me.” 

“Well. Hmm...He wasn’t born into a white knight family like I was. So he won’t have powers or advantages born knights too. Those knights go through major training to fight. Syo told me they are given powers from the born knights. But I don’t have the slightest clue how. It’s not exactly public news. I never heard that until he told me.” 

“I see...Do you….do you think he is a threat to us?” 

“No. Syo is not that kind of person.” 

“Ai has always been really attached to me,” he sighed as he tapped his fingers on his thigh. “He's friendly enough with the servants but he is always so shut in inside himself. Never once has he been physically or romantically interested in anyone before. I'm afraid he's going to get hurt."

"Syo and I have the same amount of romantic experience," I muttered as I spun my hat between my fingers. "I doubt using Ai could ever cross his mind so don't worry." 

"I guess so." 

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help…" 

"No," he sighed as he snatched the hat from my hands; putting back on my head. "You've put my mind at ease." 

"I'm glad I could do something…" 

"How did you know about Syo's romantic experience anyway?" 

"He told me about this girl he was crushing for a long time." 

"He was in love with a human girl and now he's fucking my little demon boy?" 

"Funny isn't it?"

"As long as he doesn't get his heart broken."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." 

"Well, I'll just have to meet this boy to be sure!" 

"Please don't hurt him. He's really an angel." 

"Only if he hurts my boy." 

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just kept my mouth shut. 

"What were you up to anyway?" 

"Ren asked me to help with the note-taking." 

“How did that go?” 

“Fine. I really only did one girl.” 

“And?”

“She really wants to fuck you,” I chuckled awkwardly; fiddling with the buttons on my sweater. “The one I knew. Openly said so.” 

“She’s not exactly that attractive,” he groaned as he tilted his head back. 

“Don’t like strong girls who know what they want?” 

Funny. She was considered one of the most attractive girls in school. Well not by me. All the other boys. I never understood it. Her personality is rather repulsive. 

“Ungh,” he groaned once more; reaching over to punch my arm. Not in a way that hurt. More jovial. “No thank you.” 

“Good. I wouldn't advise interest in her."

"I'm only interested in you," he chuckled as he pulled me onto his lap. "My dear, Reiji." 

"I take it back!" 

"Take what back?" 

"You have terrible taste."

He shook his head with laughter; loosening his grip on me but I didn't dare move. 

"Thanks, Reiji…I needed that," he sighed after laughing for a good moment. 

"Wow," I mused with a negative thought. "I was actually of service to the king."

"Scary, isn't it?" 

"Yup."

"My lord," Ren called out; appearing from behind the bookcases. "We have an issue." 

"Alright. I'm coming...you go check on Ai." 

I jumped to my feet; heading to Ai's room as I was told. The door was slightly ajar. Probably from when the king checked on him. I slowly opened it more; looking towards the bed. Ai rubbed his eyes as if he was just waking up.

"Is that you, Kotobuki?" 

"Yes." 

"Help me up." 

He reached his hand out for me to take; lifting his torso up slowly. Poor boy didn't look any better even after finally getting some sleep. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Like I've been run over." 

How did his voice sound worse than before he slept? 

"Can I get you anything?" 

He shook his head before pulling the blanket over his shoulders. "Just talk." 

"Okay...Oh, his Highness came to check on you...He is worried about you." 

He looked surprised to hear that but didn't respond. I see. It must hurt for him to talk and I have a big mouth. So I'm to do all the talking. But what can I talk about? 

Well, duh, Reiji.

"Did you know Syo's favourite colour is pink?" 

His eyes widened in surprise as he shook his head.

"I know, right? Surprising. He wants to be this big hero yet he loves pink." 

He nodded as if to say  _ 'I'll have to remember that.'  _

I wondered what he would do with that information. A gift? Buy him flowers? That wouldn't be a very demon thing to do. Showing up at the boy's doorstep with a bouquet of pink roses. I could have laughed at my own mental image but I didn't dare. 

"I miss him," he whispered as he curled his blanket around him.

"Knowing Syo, he misses you too. A lot. He's just in denial. Trying to keep himself busy but he keeps thinking about you…"

"How do you know?" 

"Call it a hunch."

"You really think he misses me?* 

"I do. I bet he'll deny it though." 

"Probably." 

"When are you leaving again?" 

"Once his Highness gives me permission." 

"In other words, you need to hurry up and get better?" 

"Correct." 

His voice was getting worse so I stopped asking him questions. I sat on the floor; spending an hour talking about every Syo thing I could think of. His jobs. Knighthood. Family. Absolutely anything that involved him. 

The door creaked open slowly; a head peeking through the door. I expected Ren or one of the servants but no. It was the king. 

"You're awake, Ai," he noted as he entered the room. He sat on the edge of the bed; placing his hand on the younger's forehead. "You're still burning up, baby." 

I don't think I have ever seen his Highness looked so worried. His brows were furrowed with his lips formed into a frown. He leaned forward; pressing their foreheads together. 

“I thought you were busy," Ai muttered as shifted himself against the king's chest. His lord's arms curled around him; keeping him close to his warmth. 

"I took a break to check on you."

I felt awkward like I should leave. They're family. I'm not. Though I suppose I am an attendant now. Standing in the background will become normal, right? Part of me is jealous. A love I would never experience. A sense of family. A part of me was angry. Not that it was their fault. I just didn't want to see it. 

...no one would hold me like that…

"Reiji?" 

…

"Reiji!" 

"Huh? What?" 

"You were making an awful face," the king muttered as he stared at me. "Were you spacing out?" 

"Uh... yeah... sorry…" 

"You seem to do that a lot, "Ai pointed out as he observed the fact. 

"Yeah…" 

"I'll take over for now," the king instructed as he shifted the rest of his body into the bed. "You can take a break." 

"Thank you, Your Highness." 

I left the room in a hurry; hearing Ai ask what is wrong with me. I wondered if the king could tell. Or if he knew. Maybe it was just my weird expression. Maybe it's because I was just awkwardly standing there. Either way, I was glad to be out of there. 

Why though? Why does it bother me so much? Why does it feel like I've been stabbed in the chest? 

That feeling of heat in my face is returning. Maybe some fresh air will help? But I'm not exactly allowed to leave the castle. Not that I would try and run. I just wanted to sit outside. In the snow. For some reason. 

I don't know where Ren is so I can't ask him. I'm not going back to get the king's permission. 

"Hey, Reiji!" 

I turned around to see that servant from this afternoon coming up to me. "What are you up to?" 

"Ah. Nothing." 

"The king give you a break?" 

"Yeah." 

"I'm heading to town if you wanna come." 

Town? Outside? Sold. 

"Yeah. Sure."

"Great. We'd love for you to join us!" 

He led me to the castle drawbridge where the other servant from this afternoon stood. His face lit up as we approached. "Are you coming with us, Reiji?" 

I nodded. 

"Great! Come hang out with us!" 

They seem nice like they genuinely wanted me to hang out with them. Get to know me. I don't really know why. But maybe it would be nice to make friends. Friends with the other servants. It's not like I'm going home anytime soon, right? Maybe it's a good idea to have allies. Or at least friends. Good god, what am I talking about? 

I followed them into the carriage; ignoring the pain in my chest. It was like this overwhelming sense I had forgotten something. Ah well. I'm on a break, right? 

On the ride, I learned their names. The blond was Edward. He was taller than the other and worked as the king's bookkeeper. He's usually working in his own room. That's why I had never really seen him before. 

The shorter brunette with hazel eyes was Connor. He's an architect. At least that's what he called himself. He's always working around the town; building or repairing homes and stores. He's in an out of the castle all the time but I have never seen him. They work together as Edward is in charge of the budget. It's why they seem to get along so well. They feel like children friends that grew up together. But why me? Why am I here? 

"Let's grab a drink!" 

"The usual place?" 

"You know it!" 

I followed them to a quaint looking bar. It's old. It looks run down inside and out. But there's a lot of customers seated around the bar and at tables. It seems like a place that's well-loved. 

They ordered me an ale but I knew better than to drink it. I just lifted my pint to my lips; pretending to enjoy it. 

"So Reiji, how did you become the king's servant?" 

What do I tell them? I'm a human. A powerless white knight on a mission to kill the Demon Lord? 

"Ah...it's a long story…" 

"Don't be so cheap! Tell us!" 

"I uh...I...uh...had nowhere to go ...so I got taken in...then he decided to make me an attendant or something…" 

"The king makes some strange decisions," Connor agreed as he chugged down his drink to order another. "But he's really smart. He must have seen something in you." 

Like what? My lack of powers? My lack of use? My lack of manliness? Or was it how cute I am? 

"You don't talk much, do you, Reiji?" 

And that is the first time I've heard that since I arrived. 

"I'm shy." 

"You'll be fine!" 

They simultaneously reached for my shoulders to comfort me. 

That's when the door swung open; the bell chiming away. A loud group of demons came in and walked straight for the bar. They're laughing, loud and most likely already intoxicated. 

"Hey, master! Fill me up!" 

Wait. I recognized that voice. It's those guys. The ones from the down. Those thugs that grabbed me during the king's speech. I could pick out that voice over all the other noise. It made me sick. I could still hear  _ I've always wanted to fuck a White Knight in the ass  _ echoing in my mind. I hate it. It's disgusting. 

"What's wrong, Reiji?" 

"You look like you've seen a ghost." 

It was right then when they turned around; immediately glancing my direction. 

"I need to go," I muttered; trying to hide my face under the brim of my hat. 

"Seriously, what's wrong?" 

"You're shaking, Reiji," Edward muttered as he topped my hand with his. "What are you so afraid of?" 

"Wait! Isn't that….?" 

That thug started to make his way to our table. I jumped to my feet in a panic; practically running out the door. I didn’t even look to see if the others were following me despite not knowing my way around the town. I needed to get the hell out of here. 

“Reiji! Wait up!” 

Connor caught up to me in a major hurry so I finally slowed down for Edward to catch up. 

“Please tell us what’s wrong,” he pleaded as he tightly gripped onto my hand. 

“I uh...I’ve had a run-in with those guys before,” I explained even though I’m rather out of breath. “I didn’t want them to recognize me.” 

“You’ll be fine,” Edward sighed as he patted my shoulder. “They’re just petty thieves. They won’t hurt you.”

Yeah, but you didn’t hear what he said to me. 

“Why don’t we head back then?” 

“I’m sorry, guys…” 

“Nah, don’t worry about it. We were putting off work anyway.” 

No matter how many times I apologized, they wouldn’t accept it. They could tell I was genuinely scared but they made no comment on it. They kept telling it was fine. Not to worry. It's cool. They weren't supposed to be out drinking anyway. They were supposed to be out picking up stuff for the next project per the king’s request. In the end, they decided to go back and buy everything on the list. To make it up to them, I carried everything around the market. Even though it was damn heavy. 

As the carriage pulled back up in front of the castle, I suddenly realized what that nagging feeling was about…

...I left the castle without the king’s permission….   


It’s not like last time when I went out with Ren. Ren probably could have gotten me permission to go. But in my social awkwardness and need for fresh air, I never asked him. I just hurried out like it was normal. Like a teenager invited out with their friends. And I dread having this conversation with the king. I get the feeling I’m about to learn what those punishments he always talks about mean. 

“Reiji!” 

The king immediately dismissed the servant he was talking to; walking rather quickly down the steps from his throne. He didn’t look angry but he definitely didn’t look too pleased. 

“Where were you?” 

“ I uh..” 

“My apologies, my lord,” Edward immediately interjected before I got get a word other than I out. “We asked for him to help us with picking up the materials. We should have got your permission first.” 

“Is that true, Reiji?” 

Well, it’s not a lie but it’s not a hundred percent true. But if I tell the truth, then the others covering for me will be in trouble. And they certainly didn’t deserve any. This could get me out of trouble unless he finds out I’m not exactly being true. 

“Yes, your highness.” 

“Well, I guess it would be since you’re carrying it,” he muttered as he crossed his arms. “Leave the box with those two. I need you to go back to taking care of Ai.” 

‘Yes, your highness,” I repeated as I handed the box over; hurrying the hell out of there. It’s best I don’t linger so he doesn’t find out the truth. 

“Reiji?” 

Ai’s voice was quiet as I creaked the door open again. He was sitting up in his bed with a book; wrapping in several blankets and a glass of water at his side. Still, he didn’t look any better. I took my seat next to the bed; once again fidgetting with my hat. 

“Did the king chew you out?” 

I shook my head. “Was he angry?” 

“A bit. Mostly because you left. Immediately thinking you ran away.” 

I suppose this would have been the perfect opportunity for me to try to escape. Away from Ren and the king. Two servants that don’t know my position. All I needed to do was slip away and run the hell out of town. I wonder why I didn’t think about it? Why it never even crossed my mind?

“Luckily for you,” he sighed as he dropped his book onto his lap. “I managed to calm him down. Convince him that I doubted you would run away.” 

“Oh...thank you so much, Ai…”

“There is no need for that, Reiji. I simply stated facts and turns out I wasn’t wrong. I knew you wouldn’t just run away. Besides you aren’t smart enough to pull together an escape plan.” 

Harsh but accurate. Still, thank you, Ai. I wouldn’t have expected him to stand up for me. He certainly didn’t have to. In fact, I thought he would be the first one to try and get me in trouble with the king. 

“Also, Syo likes you so I guess your welcome after all.” 

I should have known Syo was his ulterior motive but at least for now, I’m still alive. 

_ Knock! Knock!  _

The door opened and Vivienne entered with a tray of soup and cookies. 

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" 

"Better," he very obviously lied to the older; not wanting her attention. 

"You don't sound well at all," she cooed; putting the tray down and immediately placing her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up! My poor baby!" 

He rolled his eyes; clearly used to this. It must happen every time he gets sick. But he also seems annoyed. Or maybe uncomfortable? Not so much because she loved him. Maybe it's the attention? 

"Reiji, make sure he eats and put him to bed!" 

"Yes, mam!" 

She nuzzled Ai for a moment longer before hurrying off to bring dinner to the king. 

He sighed and forced himself to eat some. The nausea was still really bothering him. Hence why he threw up on me. Lovely. I knew that was going to happen. It's just my luck. 

I made sure to tuck him in bed before grabbing the tray and delivering it to the kitchen. 

"Oh no! Reiji! Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. I just need to clean the cloak."

And myself, please. I feel disgusting now. 

"Bring it to Irene. She'll help you with that...Is Ai okay?" 

"Yeah. He's just really nauseous so he's trying to rest now." 

"Poor thing. Go get cleaned up now." 

"Yes, mam." 

She grinned and reached up to pat my head before I left. I had to go in search of Irene; finding her and Renee cleaning out the library. They gave me a sympathetic look as they looked at the cloak. Neither of them seemed too annoyed to take it from me and wash it. In fact, they pushed me into the bathroom and ran the tub for me. Even left to bring me towels. They're amazing. Really amazing. 

_ Knock! Knock!  _

Of course. A knock at the door immediately after I stripped off the rest of my clothes. I reached for the towel but the person on the other side didn't wait for me to open it. That meant it could only be…

"Reiji." 

I turned around to see the king; entering the room and shutting the door behind him. I couldn't tell what his mood was. Angry? Annoyed? Stressed? Definitely. But that I already knew. 

"I checked on Ai," he muttered as he stepped closer to me. "He told me you took good care of him." 

"I tried." 

"The maids told me you needed to clean up but not why." 

"Well, Ai threw up his dinner on me." 

"That explains why he's all curled up in the blankets... alright...clean yourself up, Reiji. Then meet me in my chamber." 

"Am I in trouble?" 

It flew out of my mouth before I could connect my brain. Maybe it's my guilty conscious. About leaving. About lying. About angering him. About everything…

"We'll discuss it upstairs. You have an hour. Don't keep me waiting." 

"Yes, Your Highness." 

I couldn't get into the tub without shaking. I'm pretty sure he knows the truth. But how angry is he? He didn't seem too angry. If he were going to punish me, surely he wouldn't have waited? He's not the type to draw things out. He'd probably do it publicly. Right on the throne for everyone to see. Whatever his punishments happened to be. 

My heart was racing as I walked up the never-ending spiral staircase. Every step felt like it could jump out of my chest. I don't like the mystery. My hands were trembling as I reached up to knock on the door. 

"Come in, Reiji." 

The king was sitting upon his bed; papers covering the sheets. He sighed before stacking them and putting them on the floor. He's had so much paperwork lately. Busy as hell. 

"Come up here," he ordered as he patted the space next to him. 

"Am I in trouble?" 

That flew out of my mouth like my heart couldn't take the guilt anymore. 

"For leaving without leaving without permission or for lying to me?" 

"So you knew?" 

He doesn't sound as angry as I thought he would be. In fact, he looks rather calm. 

"You're a terrible liar, Reiji." 

"But you're not mad?" 

"I should be," he sighed got up and pulled me to sit down with him. "But I'm not really surprised." 

"Huh?" 

"Connor and Edward do this all the time," he explained in a rather tired sounding voice. "I knew when they were sent for materials, they would stop by the inn first. Though I didn't realize they would invite you. But you are too awkward to turn them down, right?" 

"Uh...yeah…" 

That's the truth. He's not wrong so it's not another lie. 

"Let me guess, they only told you about going into town?" 

"Yeah. Are they in trouble?" 

I would feel terrible if they were since they covered for me. 

"Not particularly. They get lectured all the time about it. In one ear and out the other." 

"Even though they lied?" 

"I will let it slide this one time." 

"Really?" 

"I can not say I'm not relieved that the servants are accepting you." 

"I don't understand why they are…" 

"Because I deemed you a servant, remember? Demons tend to take care of their own." 

Not that I would know but I doubt the White Knights are like that. Underneath their facade that the demons taught me. 

"So I'm not getting punished?" 

"Why? Do you want one?" 

"Nope! No thank you!" 

He chuckled and ruffled his fingers through my damp hair. "You're lucky. Ai spoke highly of you so I guess I can let you off the hook." 

_ I seriously need to remember stuff about Syo and keep it in a backlog for situations like this _ .

"I didn't think he would…"

"He's a good kid so be good to him." 

"I'm not dumb enough to piss him off." 

"That's debatable," he mused; smiling for what felt like the first time in days. "Are you more scared of him or me?" 

"Ai, for sure." 

"And why's that?"

"Cause he'll just report it to you!" 

The king finally looked like his stress was dissipating. 

"You're an idiot…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you so much to everyone who reads and leaves comments. Useless has become the thing I am most proud of in my life. I'm so glad people are enjoying the weird story that spawned from my fucked-up mind. And I'm so happy to bring you guys Pointless. I put so much into it as I started it months ago. 
> 
> Sorry, this took me so long. I struggled so long I forgot what happens in the next chapter. Whoops.


End file.
